


Поймать ведьму

by winni_w



Category: Dragon Age II, Fringe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Представьте себе мир Драгон Эйдж, осовремененный до пистолетов и мобильных телефонов. В этом мире команда Фринж расследует тяжкие и особо тяжкие преступления с участием магии.<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поймать ведьму

Из высокой чашки шел густой пар, завивавшийся в лучах летнего солнца, которые падали отвесно из высоких окон почти под потолком. Потолки в подвале Уолтера были не слишком высокими, однако никакого чувства придавленности не возникало, потому что их спроектировали сводчатыми. Лив, опираясь бедром о стол Астрид, с ленивым любопытством разглядывала "купол" над собой — на белой штукатурке оставались следы бесчисленных экспериментов, которые проводились здесь в течение многих лет. Пятна и брызги почему-то складывались в карту континентов, точно такую же, какая висела в кабинете у ее начальника, министра обороны. Лив могла даже точно указать россыпь карантинов, которая протягивалась вдоль по всему "северному побережью Ферелдена" на потолке.  
Ей вспомнились огромные глыбы неровного "янтаря", высотой в несколько человеческих ростов, периметром в несколько километров; они возвышались грозной цепью своеобразных менгиров, и фирмы даже предлагали специальные "янтарные туры". За день-два можно было объехать все карантины. Внутри них мухами в смоле каменели жертвы Моров прошлых лет — люди, чудовища, целые деревни. Было весьма познавательно, например, смотреть на генлока с раззявленным клыкастым ртом, так и застывшего в полупрыжке, с автоматом в когтистых лапах.  
— Ты тоже веришь, что те, кто заточен в янтаре, все равно, что парализованы? То есть, не могут двигаться, но все видят и понимают.  
Астрид, которая сидела напротив Лив, подумав, пожала плечами.  
— Вполне возможно. Подумать страшно: стоишь целую вечность, не старея, не меняясь, не двигаясь, не дыша... и при этом осознавая все. Ужас! Так их жалко.  
Лив внимательно посмотрела на мулатку. Блузка шоколадного цвета с рукавами до локтя открывала взгляду тонкие ключицы и изящные руки. У ассистентки Уолтера не было никаких украшений, кроме сережек-гвоздиков, на ее полных губах ненавязчиво поблескивала помада розоватого оттенка. Единственное, что выбивалось из общей аккуратной картины — "взрыв на проволочной фабрике", кипа жгучих черных кудрей, мелким барашком завивавшихся на голове. Сейчас Астрид задумчиво смотрела в свою кружку, где молочная пенка покрывала поверхность кофе. Кожа девушки была примерно того же оттенка, только немного золотистей: ее родители происходили из Ривейна и Ферелдена.  
Но при этом сверхаккуратная ассистентка хорошо вписывалась в общий бардак лаборатории Уолтера. В общем-то, подвал тоже напоминал взрыв в каком-нибудь секретном НИИ — неровные витки проводов, бесчисленные колбы и кучи приборов, полуразобранные системные блоки, холодильники с пробирками, папки и беспорядочные листочки с какими-то формулами; в довершение всего — корова в отдельном стойле, сейчас мирно жевавшая сено.  
— Знаешь, Астрид, ты совсем не похожа на нашу Астрид, — заметила Лив.  
— А какая она? — спросила ассистентка, отрываясь от своих мыслей.  
— Наша Астрид... Она немного отстраненная. Она хорошо соображает в математике. Она может просчитывать адское количество вероятностей одновременно, почти как компьютер, и даже лучше, — сказала Лив. — Она страдает аутизмом.  
— Аутизм? — погрустнела мулатка. — Это почти как янтарь. Тоже не можешь общаться с внешним миром, хотя соображаешь порой лучше многих.  
— Интересная мысль, — хмыкнула Лив. — Но ты не огорчайся так. Она лучший работник в нашем отделе. Мы не можем без нее обойтись. И я думаю, она счастлива, потому что все принимают ее такой, как есть.  
— Хорошо, если так, — улыбнулась Астрид.  
— А ты такая живая и добрая, — добавила Лив. — Представляешь, какой вечный диссонанс? Я смотрю на тебя и ожидаю взгляда в пол и ровного голоса, а тут ты внезапно улыбаешься или смеешься, и все с ног на голову.  
Астрид прыснула в ладошку.  
— А мне легче, — ответила она. — У вас с Оливией разный цвет волос, она блондинка, а ты рыжая. Поэтому вы вроде как сестры-близняшки. Хотя все равно это путает.  
— Понимаю, — улыбнулась Лив.  
Они немного помолчали. Лучи из окон под потолком теперь переместились и заливали другой стол; в желтых лучах плясали пылинки. Полосы света иногда меркли, когда на солнце находило облако, но тут же вновь обретали яркость. Какая-то университетская кошка остановилась у окна и заглянула в подвал, черный силуэт пушистился за стеклом. Лив чувствовала, что уснула бы в этом солнечном мире и покое, если бы не кофе.  
Под окном у стены стоял двустворчатый холодильник с прозрачными дверцами, в нем разными оттенками синего светились магические экстракты. Все они делались на основе лириума — основного магического компонента всех заклинаний и зелий. Уолтер экспериментировал с различными составами, выясняя, какая из пропорций наиболее эффективна. Лириум добывался гномами, его легальное распространение контролировалось Церковью. Нелегальным занимался кто хотел, потому что элемент испокон веков являлся чрезвычайно выгодным вложением. Серые Стражи, которые занимались особо тяжкими преступлениями, связанными с магией и нечистью, имели собственный канал поставки лириума, и Уолтеру не приходилось жаловаться на недостаток средств. Все, что нужно было его лаборатории, доставлялось немедленно. Бишоп-старший являлся единственным незаменимым специалистом Серых Стражей, и его пожелания старались удовлетворять.  
Какое-то время Лив разглядывала синие пробирки, аккуратно расставленные по степени концентрации и по назначению. "Интересно, это расставляла Астрид или сам Уолтер?" Скорее всего, Астрид. Уолтер предпочитал творческий беспорядок.  
Такой же холодильник стоял в просторном кабинете у министра обороны, ее начальника. Лив сравнила уютную лабораторию со своим рабочим местом — небо и земля. Ее родной отдел в министерстве был сине-стальным и высокотехнологичным, там всегда бегало много людей в камуфляже, далеких от определения "солнечное тепло", зато близких к понятию "военная дисциплина". Серые Стражи в реальности Лив входили в состав министерства обороны и решали множество разнообразных задач. Чем-то ее подразделение "Грань" походило на службу спасения, но в первую очередь не спасало, а устраняло — например, причины магических аварий и их последствия. Положение, что называется, обязывало к военной дисциплине.  
Вопрос: чем может помочь милитаризованный Серый Страж своим коллегам из другой реальности?  
— Ладно, — Лив решительно стряхнула дрему, придвинула ногой табуретку и уселась напротив ассистентки Уолтера. — Давай посмотрим карту, пока есть время?  
Мулатка, кивнув, включила большой монитор на своем столе и повернула его к собеседнице. Перед ними светилась подробная карта континента, усеянная значками карантинов, обозначениями границ прошедших Моров и другими столь же интересными вещами.  
— Открой-ка лириумную карту.  
Астрид нажала что-то на клавиатуре — в ответ континент на экране засиял тонкими синими прожилками. Это напоминало нервные волокна в огромном теле или спутниковую карту ночного освещения планеты. Инеистые прожилки собирались в хрустальные точки и узлы, заполняя своей сетью почти всю землю. Больше всего магической руды находилось в гномьих горах, те почти целиком заполнялись искристыми пятнами синего. Лив навела на них курсор мыши, и на мониторе появилась краткая справка. Судя по ней, количества лириума хватило бы гномам еще на несколько тысяч лет.  
— А теперь карту торговли лириумом, будь любезна.  
Астрид снова простучала по клавиатуре. Искристые прожилки побледнели, сверху наложилась разноцветная паутина каналов. Зеленые означали легальную торговлю, красные — контрабанду, а желтые — нечто среднее. Траффик тянулся от гномьих гор в тысячи городов, то расширяясь, то сужаясь соответственно насыщенности рынка. В мелком масштабе торговые каналы разного цвета в основном шли параллельно, что неудивительно, ведь дороги одни и те же.  
— Вольную Марку.  
После команд Астрид компьютер приблизил часть континента, которая походила на широкую пятку с толстой подошвой гористой местности. Здесь океан сужался и переходил в залив между частями континента. Синие прожилки лириума почти не прослеживались, зато траффик запутывался изощренней, чем где-либо. Зеленые капилляры кое-где переходили в красные, а основным цветом был желтый; торговля в розницу и оптом, контрабандные тропы и круги "пересадочных станций" — Вольная, по сравнению с остальной картой, казалась коконом паука. Каждый второй житель городов Марки был связан с лириумом так или иначе.  
— В Киркволле появились новые красные, — заметила Астрид, отпивая кофе и стуча по клавиатуре.  
— Ох уж эти торговые города, — Лив согласно качнула головой.  
В упомянутом месте скапливался достаточно большой изумрудный узел, но и алого здесь хватало.  
— Что мне всегда нравилось в Церкви Киркволла, так это ее двуличность, — заметила Лив. — Видишь их пятно? Оно целиком желтое. А ведь они так старательно открещиваются от магии. Остальные Церкви не такие ханжи, по крайней мере.  
— Верно, — кивнула Астрид. — А вот Казематы, где сидят храмовники, полностью зеленые, как ни странно. А ведь храмовники напрямую подчиняются Церкви.  
— Потому что в Казематах сидят также и маги, им мараться невыгодно, а храмовники получают все нужное прямо от Церкви. Хотя, смотрю, есть несколько желтых каналов. Ваш Орсино, похоже, играет с огнем, — Лив поставила кружку на стол. — И ведь не боится ареста.  
— Не факт. Возможно, это сама рыцарь-командор приторговывает потихоньку.  
— Мередит? Эта меднолобая инквизиторша?  
— Напротив, ее имидж фанатички прекрасно подходит для темных делишек, тем более, что в ее подчинении чуть ли не полк храмовников-наркоманов. Пусть они и получают лириум напрямую, но когда припрет, к кому они пойдут? Вот и вертись, как хочешь, — возразила Астрид. — А Первый маг Орсино связываться не будет, тут же навесят всех собак. У него и так полно проблем хотя бы потому, что его кабинет находится напротив кабинета Мередит. Представляешь, два паука в банке?  
— Да уж, — рассмеялась Лив. — Прямо вижу, как они каждое утро шипят друг другу: "Здрасьте, сколопендра, здрасьте, гадюк, глаза б мои вас не видели, да, я вас тоже люблю".  
Астрид хихикнула.  
— У вас они тоже воюют?  
— Не то чтобы... У нас Орсино с Мередит благополучно женаты. Впрочем, когда они ссорятся, мало никому не кажется, дым идет по всему Киркволлу. И это не так уж редко происходит. Бурная у них любовь.  
— Женаты?! — изумилась Астрид. — Рыцарь-командор и Первый маг?!  
— Вот именно, мы тоже удивляемся, — усмехнулась Лив. — Впрочем, наша пара как-то помудрее вашей, что ли, поэтому для нас это не звучит невозможным.  
— А наши, хоть и дерутся, тоже хорошо работают вместе, — заметила мулатка. — Похоже, взаимная ненависть держит их в тонусе.  
— Еще бы, — раздался мужской голос, двери лаборатории мягко хлопнули. — Один присматривает за другим и наоборот. Старая добрая система противовесов, проверено историей.  
— Привет, Питер! — Астрид, повернувшись на стуле, радостно махнула рукой гостю. Лив неловко улыбнулась ему. Солнечный покой как-то испарился, под ложечкой плеснулось чувство вины и что-то иное, горячее, страдальческое.  
— Питер, кофе будешь?  
— Да, с удовольствием! Держи, кстати, это тебе, — Питер, на ходу снимая шарф, передал мулатке небольшой пакет.  
— Маффины! — радостно воскликнула Астрид. — Вот спасибо!  
Ассистентка умчалась в кухонный угол, где стояли плитка, кофеварка и прочие необходимые для научного процесса вещи, вроде ложек и поварешек. Уолтер часто проверял новые рецепты у себя в лаборатории, не в силах дотерпеть до дома.  
— Привет, Лив, — Питер подошел к столу. Мягкие черты его лица по отдельности казались невыразительными, но вместе они складывались в нечто такое, что трудно было забыть. Если бы Лив попросили описать его, она сказала бы: "Среднего роста мужчина, овальное лицо, прямой нос, тонкий рот, серые глаза, без особых примет". Правда, и в то же время неправда. Она знала, что глаза Питера могут становиться нежными и стальными, что его подбородок упрям, хоть и не выдается лопатой; что у Питера IQ выше 190, и что он никогда не принадлежал этой Вселенной. А родную Вселенную он отверг — потому что Уолтер нуждался в нем. И Оливия. Ох, эта Оливия. Лив помрачнела.  
Она поздоровалась, бессознательно скрещивая руки, словно отгораживаясь.  
— Послушай, тебе не идет быть такой же, как Оливия, — заметил Питер. — Мне хватает одного воплощения скованности, куда еще второе.  
Лив улыбнулась и расплела руки, хотя тут же положила их на стол, сложив в "замок". Она посмотрела на Питера, отмечая, что тот немного похудел с тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз.  
— Как ребенок? — негромко спросил Питер, ставя стул рядом со стулом Астрид.  
— Хорошо, — кивнула она. — Уолтернейт носится с ним, как храмовник с лириумом.  
Питер мягко улыбнулся, и в сердце Лив снова кольнуло: так же мягко он улыбался, когда они были вместе — мягко и немного неуверенно, как будто он не верил своему счастью.  
Судя по всему, Питер ее простил. Лив надеялась, что да. Но, если даже и нет, это уже не имело значения. Прошлое лежало между ними, разделяя и объединяя одновременно, и особенно сильно связывал их общий ребенок.  
Промелькнула горькая мысль, что могло бы случиться что-то хорошее — и так и не случилось. В сердце снова кольнуло сожалением. "А смогла бы я выбрать между вселенными?" — спросила себя Лив. Она знала, что не смогла бы. Слишком сильное чувство долга. Она служила своей родине и не имела права на чувства.  
Поэтому ее ребенок, возможно, никогда не увидит своего отца.  
Над столом повисло трудное молчание. Они оба смотрели на монитор, разглядывая Киркволл, не зная, что сказать друг другу.  
— А вот и кофе! — воскликнула Астрид. Лив мысленно отбила ей земной поклон. Похоже, Питер сделал то же самое, он благодарно взглянул на мулатку и, вскочив со стула, быстро расчистил стол, чтобы Астрид могла поставить поднос с кружками и маффинами.  
— Ты случайно не знаешь, почему Лив вызвали сюда? — спросила та, с наслаждением откусывая от кекса. Лив еще раз возблагодарила высшие силы за то, что на свете есть такая замечательная Астрид. Теперь можно без опаски разговаривать на деловые темы.  
— Не в курсе, — ответил Питер, обнимая ладонями кружку. — Но я так понимаю, что-то связанное с лириумом и грешными магами?  
— На оперативке Бройлз упомянул, что у вас поврежден карантин, — ответила Лив, прожевав кусок маффина. — Но это побережье Ферелдена, через залив от Вольной Марки. Почему Оливия уверена, что это связано с Киркволлом?  
— Потому что на месте преступления обнаружены отпечатки пальцев кирквольца, — снова хлопнули двери лаборатории, но на сей раз голос был женским.  
— Помяни черта, он и появится, — усмехнулась Лив.  
— Аналогично, — отпарировала Оливия, вешая пальто у двери. — Уолтер мне с утра все уши прожужжал про тебя.  
— О-о, это очень лестно! — Лив польщенно улыбнулась. Питер и Астрид обреченно переглянулись. Каждый раз, как две Оливии сталкивались, между ними искрили молнии и гремели громы. Оливия считала, что Лив украла у нее любимого человека, хотя на самом деле у этих двоих отношения были на стадии "ни тпру, ни ну" из-за проблем с доверием. Питер не виноват, что не смог распознать, настоящая ли это Оливия — но все равно раскаивался в вине, которой не существовало, и пытался ее вернуть. А у Оливии крайне туго обстояло с прощением и пониманием. Похоже, в этой Вселенной в принципе хреново обстояли дела с доверием. Сама же Лив не привыкла каяться и ползать на коленях, тем более что она выполняла приказ на благо родины.  
Кошка за окном вдруг поднялась, черный силуэт двинулся и плавно исчез, подняв хвост трубой. К сожалению, Лив не могла так сделать, хотя и хотелось.  
Оливия приблизилась к столу Астрид. Недружелюбно покосившись на Лив, она обратила внимание на монитор, где карта Киркволла терпеливо пережидала людской сумбур.  
— На пристани обнаружили янтарные крошки, — Оливия указала на длинный пирс. Чего нельзя не признать, так это того, что она умела работать, откладывая личные проблемы в сторону.  
— А кого вырезали из янтаря? — поинтересовалась Лив. — Огра какого-нибудь?  
— И каким образом, ты думаешь, они смогли бы перевезти такую громадину? — уколола Оливия. — Нет, вырезали мага. Причем мага крови.  
Питер присвистнул.  
— Почему не перевезти? Антигравы, — пожала плечами Лив.  
— Антигравы? — заинтересовался Бишоп-младший. — У вас уже и такое придумали?  
— Представь, и если бы честный маг на благо науки. Так нет же, сделали себе антигравитационные башмаки и давай грабить гномьи банки, — усмехнулась Лив. — Ладно, не об этом речь. Так что с этим магом? Он хорош в своем деле?  
— Хорош, и настолько, что при последнем Море спалил подчистую несколько городов, прежде чем удалось замуровать его в янтарном карантине, — ответила Оливия. — Потом мы очень долго убирали за ним. Прилично наследил, вроде нескольких десятков поднятых кладбищ. Представляешь, чего стоило их упокоить обратно.  
— Плохо дело.  
— Вот именно. Мы вызвали человека со стороны, то есть, тебя, чтобы ты рассказала о нем, он у вас тоже хорошо постарался. Вернее, она. Ее зовут Флемет.  
— Как?!  
— Флемет, или Аша'белланар. Ведьма-оборотень из Диких Зем...  
— Я знаю, кто она такая, — прервала Лив. — И вам крупно не повезло.  
— Это мы понимаем, — кивнула Оливия.  
— На самом деле, Флемет не маг крови, — продолжила Лив. — Она не одержимая, и не симбионт с демоном. Мы подозреваем, что она и не человек.  
— Вот как? — поднял брови Питер. — Она вещь?  
— Хуже, Питер, — хмыкнула Лив. — Я думаю, что просто Флемет так долго была драконом, что в конце концов переняла драконью суть. Кроме того, не забывай, что она очень долго живет на этом свете, опыт вредительства у нее ого-го. Когда вы поймали свою Флемет в карантин, мы за вас искренне радовались. К сожалению, у нас так не получилось.  
— Почему?  
— Наша успела сбежать в неизвестном направлении. И продолжает изрядно портить нам кровь. Ей нравится воевать со всеми: с храмовниками, с магами, Серыми Стражами, с людьми, с кем угодно. Видимо, чтобы не скучно жилось. Из-за нее у нас появилось два новых карантина. Чертова ведьма!  
— Так, значит, ты не можешь сказать, где сейчас Флемет? Ни наша, ни ваша?  
Лив отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Плохо дело, — повторил Питер, потирая лоб.  
У Оливии зазвонил сотовый.  
— Страж Данем, — ответила она, отворачиваясь и отходя от стола. — Да, сэр.  
По тому, как она подтянулась, Лив догадалась, что разговор идет с Бройлзом, ее начальником. Остальные встревоженно смотрели на Серого, дожидаясь новостей. По опыту Лив знала, что новости от начальника всегда неприятные. За очень редким исключением.  
Светловолосая положила трубку и повернулась к команде.  
— Это Бройлз. Он сказал, что в Верхнем городе найдено тело Старка.  
— Ничего себе, — поежилась Астрид.  
— Старк? — переспросила Лив.  
— Заместитель наместника Киркволла, — ответила Оливия. — Пошли. Где Уолтер?  
**  
"Иди, найди меня, найди меня, убей всех, освободи Древнего Бога..." — Зов продрал мурашками по спине — Зов, идущий от Древних Богов. Порождения тьмы неустанно искали их, чтобы освободить и превратить в Архидемонов. Серые Стражи из-за своей инициации — их оскверняли кровью порождений тьмы — тоже слышали его. Лив, морщась, отогнала змеиный шепот. Она покосилась на остальных — ее коллеги так же помрачнели, и словно боролись с неприятным кошмаром. Зов действовал на всех, в ком была хоть капля скверны.  
Стоя на пороге комнаты, Лив почувствовала, даже сквозь забивающий ноздри запах паленого мяса, нечто сладко-чесночное, специфическое, присущее особому виду существ. Кроме этого, по позвоночнику прошёлся узнаваемый холод. Перед мысленным взором Лив засветился серо-синий экран рабочего планшета. Развернулось досье: "Гарлок. Порождение тьмы. Матка: человеческая женщина. В гарлоках сочетается ум и сила, поэтому они самые опасные эмиссары".  
— Тут еще и гарлок побывал, — вздохнула Лив, проходя внутрь. — Вот засада, гарлок в городе!  
Оливия встревоженно глянула на нее и на окружающих — не услышал ли кто? Но, похоже, ее реплику не заметили, поскольку труп и Бишопы отвлекали на себя все внимание. Лив заметила, что ее двойник тихо вышла из комнаты, следуя запаху.  
— Только посмотри на это, — с отвращением произнес Питер. — Тут был маг крови. Да еще какой!  
Питер стоял над трупом, держа в руках прибор, напоминавший вольтметр. Стрелка дрожала на правом краю шкалы, на тревожной красной полосе.  
— Осмелюсь предположить, что здесь присутствовал и кунари, — заметил Уолтер, деловито натягивая тонкие перчатки из волокна веретянки. — Точнее, серый гигант.  
Лив присела на корточки, разглядывая труп. Ей пришлось зажать нос — горелое мясо воняло невыносимо. На дорогом бежевом ковре под худощавым телом заместителя наместника сохли бурые брызги. Слева череп убитого был смят, словно в него врезался небольшой таран, осколки кости вылезали из-под кожи и пластов мышц. Вокруг смертельной травмы кожа почернела и обуглилась. При таком ударе мозги должны были выплеснуться наружу, но вонь показывала, что от магического жара бедняга успел испечься раньше, чем ему проломали висок. Поэтому и крови было так мало.  
Уолтер, кряхтя и жалуясь на больные суставы, встал рядом с Лив на колени и принялся ковыряться пинцетом в ране. Он поддел и резко оторвал обгорелый лоскут от раны, чтобы положить в пакетик. Кожа, лопнув, обнажила побуревшее мясо, череп убитого колыхнулся от движения. Труп, естественно, никак не отреагировал на посягательство. Лив поморщилась и стала оглядывать комнату.  
За стеклом по подоконнику прошлась черная кошка.  
— Тут везде порядок, — заметила Лив. — Версия грабежа отменяется.  
— Если в деле замешаны влиятельные чиновники, будь уверена, простой грабеж исключен, — хмыкнул Питер.  
— Да уж, — согласилась Лив. — Уолтер, почему ты думаешь, что это был кунари?  
— У кунари рога, — только и сказал ученый, как раз в этот момент с хрустом втыкая пинцет глубоко в пробитый висок трупа.  
— Уолтер! — воскликнула Лив, вскидывая руку и отворачиваясь от неприглядного зрелища.  
— Отец хочет сказать, что серые гиганты весьма высоки и обладают большими рогами, — ответил Питер, тоже морщась. — То есть, пройти в помещение обычного человека для них затруднительно, хотя бы и в богатом доме с широкими проемами. На верхней перекладине косяка, который в высоту примерно два метра, остались горизонтальные царапины. И если взять пробу, то мы наверняка найдем частицы рогового вещества.  
— Бинго, мой мальчик! — воскликнул Уолтер. Он потянул из черепа что-то длинное и скользкое.  
— Ох! — молодой капитан стражи, стоявший у окна, не выдержал и ломанулся прочь из комнаты, зажимая рот. Лив подавила тошноту, подкатившую к горлу.  
— Я думал, в мозгу нет таких кишок, — выдавил Питер.  
— У обычных людей нет, — согласился Уолтер. — Интересно, что с этим объектом не так?  
Он понюхал вынутое, больше всего похожее на кусок нити, обляпанный толстым слоем жира. На конце болтался какой-то шар. Лив невольно дернулась, чтобы помешать ученому облизнуть его — а тот вполне мог, — но слава Создателю, обошлось. Уолтер потянул пинцет, вытаскивая нить с шаром целиком и кладя в другой пакет.  
— Доставьте тело мне в лабораторию, — сказал он, разглядывая труп. Он смотрел так внимательно, словно прикидывал, что бы еще оторвать от убитого. В подобные моменты он наводил жуть, и Лив понимала, каким образом при одинаковых исходных мог получиться Уолтернейт. У них были очень схожие беспощадные взгляды; только министр обороны, двойник ученого, смотрел так по-ледяному почти всегда. А в Уолтере эта страшноватая цепкость проскальзывала только тогда, когда он что-то исследовал.  
— Никак невозможно, — сказал чернявый капитан, вернувшийся в комнату. Он весь побледнел, но держал себя в руках, избегая смотреть на жертву преступления. — Это господин Старк, и расследование будет вести городская стража от имени наместника.  
— Вот как? — сварливо откликнулся Уолтер, только теперь обращая внимание на стражника. — Неужели?  
— Дело в том, что здесь замешано порождение тьмы, мы чувствуем ее запах, — вмешалась Оливия. — Значит, это в компетенции Серых Стражей.  
— Тут убит заместитель наместника, значит, это в компетенции города, — уперся капитан.  
Тут в комнату вернулась Оливия. Лив спросила ее взглядом, что там с запахом гарлока. Оливия отрицательно покачала головой и сказала стражнику:  
— Значит, звоним Бройлзу.  
— Звоните, — молодой капитан, насупясь, одернул свой казенный бронежилет.  
— Помогите мне подняться, — прокряхтел Уолтер. — Я проткну его пинцетом.  
***  
Как и следовало ожидать, короткого разговора с Бройлзом хватило, чтобы упертый юноша согласился сотрудничать. Он даже приказал своим подчиненным, которые толпились у дверей кабинета, вынести труп Старка.  
Теперь команда Серых Стражей стояла в лаборатории Уолтера вокруг бывшего заместителя наместника. Астрид с ученым уже обмыли труп, и раны выглядели не так страшно, хотя все равно неприятно.  
— О! — воскликнул Уолтер, возясь у раковины в кухонном углу.  
— Что такое? — насторожилась Оливия.  
— Я думаю, что знаю, почему Старку проломили висок.  
Он подошел к ним, держа в мокрых руках то, что вытащил из черепа господина Старка. Вещь золотисто посверкивала, с нее на пол звонко капала вода.  
— Медальон? — удивилась Лив. — Медальон в голове?  
— Как это возможно, прятать вещь в мозгу? — охнула Астрид.  
— Возможно все, дорогая Астерикс, — проговорил Уолтер.  
— Астрид, — машинально поправила ассистентка.  
— Как скажешь, милая, — кивнул ученый. — Будь добра, дай мне магометр.  
Астрид передала ему небольшое устройство, уже побывавшее в доме у Старка.  
— Меня больше волнует, как именно гарлок попал в город, — задумчиво сказала Оливия, наблюдая, как Уолтер возится с прибором и медальоном. — И где его искать? Или их. Возможно, что их много. Запах в доме исчез в подвале, а ордера на обыск еще нет.  
— Подождите, — Питер подошел к столу с трупом. — Давайте соберем вместе то, что нам известно. Во-первых, мы знаем, что из ферелденского карантина вырезали кусок с Флемет, Ведьмой из Диких Земель. Отпечатки пальцев указывают на Киркволл. Скорее всего, ее уже успели освободить из янтаря. Во-вторых, убит заместитель наместника, и тоже Киркволла, причем магическим образом. В-третьих, у Старка в доме побывали маг, кунари и гарлок. В-четвертых, у него в голове оказалась штука, похожая на медальон. В-пятых, наш славный господин Старк известен тем, что держит, вернее, держал половину контрабандной торговли лириумом в Киркволле. Вопрос: как связаны все эти события, если связаны вообще?  
— Пока я связываю две вещи: медальон и убийство, — сказала Лив, скрещивая руки. — Такое ощущение, что некий маг изжарил Старка каким-то огненным заклинанием, и затем попытался вынуть медальон у него из головы.  
— А что это за медальон? — спросила Астрид.  
Уолтер положил украшение из золота на другой стол. Все склонились над вещью. Золотая оправа обхвытывала небольшой белый кругляш, словно сделанный из мрамора, по нему вились алые прожилки, которые складывались в совершенно четкий рисунок.  
— Тут нарисован красный дракон, — озвучил Питер.  
— А Флемет обращается в дракона, — продолжила Лив. — Может ли это быть ее амулетом?  
— Вполне, — кивнул Уолтер. — Магометр показал, что в этой вещи содержится внушительный объем маны. Достаточно, чтобы сделать файербол диаметром, скажем, в колесо трактора.  
— Что такого ценного в медальоне для ведьмы, чтобы прятать его в голову человеку? — поинтересовалась мулатка.  
— Скорее всего, в нем ее частица, — предположил ученый.  
— Ее частица?  
— Да, Флемет этим известна, — подтвердила Лив. — Наша не раз такое проделывала. Фокус состоит в том, чтобы спрятать часть себя внутри какой-то вещи, и затем, при необходимости, восстановить из амулета свое тело полностью. Магия.  
— Полезное умение, — заметил Уолтер.  
— Слишком заморочено, — нахмурился Питер. — Ведь быстро вытащить талисман не получится. В благоприятных для Старка обстоятельствах амулет освободился бы только после смерти в старости и полного разложения трупа. Это больше полувека.  
— Возможно, на то и был расчет, — пожала плечами Лив.  
— А если бы господина Старка сожгли в крематории? — спросила Астрид.  
— Не та религия, — покачал головой Питер. — Маловероятно.  
— А если бы никто не пришел сделать ритуал вызова?  
— Сейчас ей ритуал не требуется, проверено, — возразила Лив.  
— Ладно, пока все эти версии не доказаны, утверждать ничего нельзя, — прервала молчание Оливия. — Следует учитывать, что Старк был важной шишкой в торговле лириумом. Его вполне могли прибить конкуренты. А медальон нечто вроде побочного эффекта.  
— Насчет конкурентов я могу узнать, — вдруг улыбнулся Бишоп-младший. — У нас есть великолепный Варрик.  
— Кто? — переспросила Лив.  
***  
Конечно, Оливия пошла с ними. Лив бы тоже никогда не отпустила своего любимого с другой женщиной; так что все трое сейчас подходили к "Висельнику", трехэтажному трактиру-мастодонту, в котором обитал Варрик. Назвать это заведение рестораном было сложно, потому что здесь не подавали дорогих блюд, для кафе — слишком большой размах и слишком много пьянок. Старое слово "трактир" подходило лучше всего.  
Нижний Город несколько раз горел полностью, его перестраивали, и с течением времени он стал безликим деловым центром, полным машин и офисов. Нижним его звали потому, что он стоял у берега моря, тогда как Верхний с его административными зданиями располагался на склоне холма. Близость Порта обеспечивала постоянное движение, не стихающее ни днем, ни ночью. Старые рисунки показывали, что Нижний в свое время собирался из узких улочек со множеством лестниц, вонючих ремесленных кварталов и "сотовых" домов. Суть подобной застройки заключалась в том, что дома строили, как соты — плотно, многоэтажно, с дворами-колодцами. Все это плохо проветривалось, поэтому население Нижнего часто косили различные эпидемии. Принцип "сот" сохранился и теперь, панельные дома ставились шестиугольными кварталами, правда, сейчас уже с принудительной вентиляцией. Из-за близости моря метро проложить не решились, зато дороги между "сотами" строили двух- и трехъярусными. Лив с любопытством посмотрела на легкий поезд, прогудевший над ней по монорельсу. Миновав рынок, безлюдный из-за позднего времени, они вышли на достаточно широкую улицу без машин. Смахивало на пешеходную зону.  
Тут Лив дернули за плечо обратно к стене дома, и тут же мимо нее с ревом пронесся красный спортбайк. Из-под колес брызнули камешки, щелкнувшие по голенищам сапог. Лив возблагодарила Создателя за мысль надеть сегодня утром высокие казаки.  
— Один из депутатов толкает законопроект, чтобы лестницы вернули. По этой пешеходной зоне ездят байкеры, — сказала Оливия, ее лицо раскрашивалось желтым светом из больших окон "Висельника", — теперь ты понимаешь, почему лестницы были бы кстати.  
— Странно, я думала, ты меня скорее толкнешь под колеса, — хмыкнула Лив.  
— Я бы с радостью, но придется давать отчет обоим Бройлзам, — спокойно ответила Оливия. — Меня не радует даже один Филипп.  
Лив усмехнулась, представив, как два высоких темнокожих ривейнца, буквально давящих своим ростом, сверлят глазами Оливию в свойственной им манере "немедленно признайся во всех своих грехах". Картина вызвала даже некоторое сочувствие, такого и врагу не пожелаешь.  
— Вот, это "Висельник", — сказал Питер, подходя к ним. — Знакомься, Лив.  
— Здрасте, — поздоровалась она с большой фигурой повешенного за ногу, которая болталась высоко над дверью. — Мы будем разговаривать с Варриком через эту статую?  
— Нет, — улыбнулся Питер. — Заходите внутрь.  
Все трое пересекли улицу, внимательно глядя по сторонам. Питер взялся за мощную ручку, приколоченную к огромной дубовой двери, и потянул ее на себя.  
— Такое ощущение, что здесь ничего не меняли испокон веков, — сказала Лив, заходя внутрь и попадая сразу в зал.  
— Так и есть, — согласился Питер.  
Они стояли в большом прокуренном зале со стенами, на которых не было даже следа штукатурки. Грубая кладка выщербленного красного кирпича придавала помещению шарм заброшенного подвала. Полы здесь лежали деревянные, за многие годы они почернели и вытерлись до блеска. Грубые столы и лавки, сколоченные на века, хранили на себе следы тысяч кружек и задниц, отполированные человеческими ладонями, обожженные бесчисленными сигаретами. На потолке висела гигантская люстра — кованая, покрытая зеленой патиной, усеянная электрическими свечами. Могучая цепь от нее поднималась ввысь, к потолку: галереи второго и третьего этажей опоясывали ее кругом. "Висельник" явно питал слабость ко всему масштабному.  
— Поддерживать все это великолепие в рабочем состоянии, как понимаешь, стоит больших денег, — заметил Питер.  
Лив уже поняла это по тому, что полы не скрипели, а люстра, хоть и в патине, но была хорошо вычищена.  
Сейчас зал был заполнен наполовину, и в воздухе висел гул людских голосов. Официантки суетились между столами, разнося всякую снедь.  
— И это еще будний вечер, по выходным здесь филиал Мора, — сказал Питер.  
— Представляю себе, — кивнула Лив.  
Оливия уже прошла к барной стойке — тоже большой и широкой, темного дерева, стоявшей слева от входа. Лив и Питер последовали за ней, застав кусочек разговора.  
— В общем-то, новых слухов нет, — покачал головой бармен, покосившись на Лив. — Я не знал, что у тебя есть сестра-близняшка.  
— Есть, просто она живет очень далеко и редко здесь бывает, — кивнула Оливия, скрещивая руки.  
— Привет, — поздоровалась Лив, засовывая руки в задние карманы.  
— Ладно, — вмешалась Оливия. — Варрик тут?  
— Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами бармен.  
— Ну что ж, пошли проверять.  
Они прошли через весь зал, огибая столы и пропуская официанток с подносами. Широкая лестница вела на второй этаж; давным-давно здесь были жилые комнаты, но лет двадцать назад "Висельник" разросся, захватив следующий этаж. Номера теперь сдавались на третьем этаже, а тут, на втором, оборудовали кабинеты для уединенных разговоров. Питер, явно привычный к местной обстановке, никуда не стал сворачивать, а прошел в комнату прямо напротив лестницы. Лив же задержалась в коридоре, с любопытством разглядывая дальний конец — потолок, вместо крыши, накрывало большое окно, забранное витражами. Вечерний городской свет, проходя сквозь разноцветные стекла, окрашивал пол блеклыми квадратами. В солнечные дни, похоже, здесь было красиво.  
Кабинет, куда вошла Лив, делился на две части, в левой половине стоял низкий широкий стол, справа явно располагалась спальня: приоткрытая дверь показывала кусок обширного лежбища с бордовым бельем и фигуристым женским телом. Стол окружала семья коренастых кресел как раз под гномьи размеры, широких и устойчивых, а также пара стульев для людей. Слева от них находился камин, сейчас его не топили, только пара поленьев лежала для красоты. На каминной полке выстроились несколько телефонов и ноутбуков разных моделей. Широкое окно открывало вид на путаные улочки Нижнего Города, на горизонте проблескивала полоска моря. Все в комнате было вкусных бордовых и охряных цветов.  
— Оливия, ты обзавелась личным двойником? — хмыкнули из самого большого кресла, стоявшего во главе стола. — Тебе нравится смотреться в зеркало каждый день?  
— Да, с тех пор, как мы стали парой, ведь это так вдохновляет. Глаза в глаза, мозг в мозг, понимаешь, — съехидничала Лив, прежде чем светловолосая Страж успела что-либо ответить. Оливия сделала большие глаза, но Лив проигнорировала ее, выбирая себе гномье кресло по вкусу. В кресле во главе стола хмыкнули. Лив почувствовала на себе заинтересованный взгляд.  
— Ух ты, я и не знал, что у вас такой прогресс в отношениях, — Питер уселся в такое же кресло, стоявшее рядом с камином, и с блаженным вздохом вытянул ноги под стол. — Господи, Варрик, как у тебя удобно!  
— Правда, быстро вылезти не получится, — когда Лив села, ее колени задрались почти вровень с головой, это ощущалось непривычно. Она последовала примеру Питера и вытянула ноги под стол. Тогда комфорт гномьего кресла проявил себя во всей красе: мягкие подушки приятно поддерживали поясницу, руки отдыхали на широких подлокотниках. Оливия села на человеческий стул, чего и следовало ожидать. Положить руки на стол не получилось, тогда она скрестила их на груди.  
— А зачем быстро? — бархатно промурчали в кресле, после чего щелкнули зажигалкой и закурили сигару. Огонек высветил черты гномьего лица, словно топором рубленые: широкий подбородок, горбатый сплющенный нос, ехидно изогнутые брови, высокий лоб. Зажигалка хлопнула крышкой, и лицо снова скрылось в полумраке. Никто не озаботился зажечь свет в комнате, между тем как темнело все сильней. Только закрытый ноутбук на столе мигал лампочками, да в открытое окно падал свет фонарей и окон напротив.  
— Давайте мы посидим тихонечко, да пропустим по кружечке светлого, когда еще нам выдастся такой прекрасный вечер? — продолжили в кресле во главе стола, пуская ароматные клубы дыма. — Оливия, душа моя, почему вы так неудобно сели? Выберите себе кресло по вкусу, умоляю вас.  
— Спасибо, мне удобно, — сухо кивнула Страж.  
— А вот ваша любовница поступила благоразумней, — заметил гном. — Нора! Нора, лапушка!  
Из ярко освещенной спальни вышла полуодетая красотка. Лив тихо хрюкала в ладонь, пока Оливия в ярости подбирала слова, чтобы ответить на "любовница". Питер давился смехом.  
— Нора, принеси нам "Ингрем", будь любезна.  
Красотка молча растворилась в коридоре.  
— Мы не пара! — наконец процедила Оливия.  
— У меня не только благословенные кресла, у меня еще уникальные женщины, — самодовольно произнес гном. — Понятливые, Питер, и не перечат!  
— Прости, но мне с такими скучно, уж лучше моя... пара, — отпарировал Бишоп-младший. — Варрик, мы к тебе по делу.  
— Да уж понятно. С какой стати три Серых Стража заявятся просто так к скромному обаятельному гному?  
— Как-нибудь потом, — продолжил Питер. — Ты, наверное, слышал, что кое-кого этим утром убили?  
— Так, давайте-ка сначала дождемся "Ингрем", потом поговорим, — прервал его Варрик.  
За окном муркнула кошка.  
— О, Ниточка, заходи, — отозвался гном, кладя сигару в пепельницу и вылезая из кресла. Трехцветная кошка вальяжно вплыла на широкий подоконник. Варрик покопался в комоде, вытащил что-то и высыпал перед зверьком, затем прикрыл окно. Вслед за этим вошла давешняя красотка, двигаясь так же бесшумно, неся поднос с кружками и закуской. Девушка быстро расставила все на столе и пошла в спальню.  
— Нора, дорогая, закрой двери, — окликнул ее гном. Та выполнила сказанное.  
— Попробуйте "Ингрем", это наше лучшее светлое, — обратился Варрик к Лив. — Не пожалеете. Сырье растят на Расколотой Горе специально обученные эльфы, там же и варят.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Лив, пробуя пиво, которое действительно оказалось весьма недурным, мягким и напоминавшим по вкусу белое вино.  
Варрик поставил на стол какой-то цилиндр, нажав на нем кнопку, после чего тот неярко засиял, отбрасывая голубоватые отсветы на окружающих. Теперь казалось, что все находится под водой.  
— Антипрослушка? — спросил Питер. — На основе лириума?  
— Нет, без. Тем и хороша, — улыбнулся Варрик и затем посерьезнел. — Итак, теперь мы можем говорить. Я так понимаю, речь идет о господине Старке?  
— Варрик, ты, как всегда, все знаешь, — развел руками Питер. — Да, мы занимаемся этим делом. Ты в курсе, кому он мог так насолить?  
— Проще сказать, кому не насолил, — усмехнулся Варрик. — Господин Старк неплохо поработал над сетью лириумной торговли. Подмял под себя половину кирквольской контрабанды. Самые известные его соперники — это сенешаль Барксдейл и...  
Тут его прервал короткий сигнал от ноутбука. Варрик откинул крышку, что-то коротко простучал по клавиатуре. Через секунду пришел ответ.  
— Что говорят? — спросил Питер.  
— Ничего особенного. В Кровавых Наемниках объявили набор солдат.  
— А это значит, что Барксдейл готовится к войне.  
— Правильно, Питер, — кивнул Варрик, облокачиваясь на стол.  
— Почему вы так думаете? — спросила Оливия.  
— Кровавые Наемники неофициально подчиняются Барксдейлу, — ответил гном. — Это второй советник наместника, как вы знаете. Сенешаль всегда враждовал со Старком на почве лириумной торговли, и он хорошо известен на рынке. Логично предположить, что Барксдейл собирается делить наследство Старка.  
— Значит, скоро на улицах будет опасно, — помрачнела Оливия. — Ничего себе "ничего особенного".  
— Да, ведь напрямую это не связано с вашим делом, — Варрик взял сигару из пепельницы, багровые отблески от зажигалки снова на миг выделили его лицо. — Насколько я знаю, там засветились неплохой маг, кунари и нечисть?  
— Именно так, — подтвердил Бишоп-младший. — Судя по тому, что мы видели, Старка сначала поджарили, затем проломили череп и попытались вытащить медальон из его головы, но не успели по каким-то причинам. Причем тут кунари и нечисть, мы пока не знаем.  
Кошка на подоконнике мявкнула.  
— Тихо, Ниточка, — сказал гном. — Медальон? Как интересно. И что это за медальон?  
— Флемет, — сказал Питер.  
Варрик откинулся на спинку кресла и надолго присосался к сигаре. Лив сидела во тьме, потихоньку дегустируя вкусное пиво. Атмосфера располагала к интимности, Варрик знал толк в уюте, но отчего-то покоя на душе совсем не было.  
— Аша'белланар, значит, — пробурчал он наконец. — Хреново. Скорее всего, она и убила Старка. Хотя нельзя исключать, что постарался кто-то другой, тогда кому мог понадобиться медальон Флемет?  
— Тому, кто вырубил тело ведьмы из карантина, — предположила Оливия. — Отпечатки указывают на кирквольца.  
— Кого именно?  
— Боди.  
— Боди? Хмм, какой такой Боди? — задумался Варрик. — Не тот эльф, кого посадили за ограбление церковного склада в позапрошлом году?  
— Именно он, — кивнула Оливия. — Боди вышел из тюрьмы и, как видно, занялся янтарем. Интересно, от кого он мог получить такой заказ?  
— Это можно узнать, — Варрик взял со стола сотовый телефон и отбил на нем смс.  
— Варрик, когда ты принялся перечислять конкурентов Старка, ты сказал "и". Сенешаль и? Кто? — спросил Питер.  
— Храмовники, кто ж еще.  
— Мередит?  
— Я бы не говорил так уверенно, — уточнил Варрик. — Возможно все.  
— Ты даже с антипрослушкой осторожничаешь, — хмыкнул Питер.  
— Долгие годы горького опыта, — сказал гном, читая пришедшее смс. — Ага. Говорят, что Боди сегодня пришел весь из себя такой загадочный и довольный. То есть, он в городе, можно его порасспросить. Прямо сейчас.  
— Он в "Висельнике"? — спросила Лив.  
— Нет, нам придется идти к эльфинажу, — покачал головой гном, — там рядом кабак, где он зависает. Идите к черному ходу, я пока Ниточку выпущу.  
***  
Они вышли на улицу, где уже стояла ночь. Лив поглядела на часы — фосфорные стрелки показывали одиннадцать вечера. Летом в приморском городе темнело сравнительно быстро. На небе сверкали мохнатые звезды, и свет города не мог подавить их сияние. Серые Стражи стояли во дворе "Висельника", поджидая Варрика. Лив слышала, как на главной улице перед трактиром гоняют байкеры. Здесь же было тихо, хотя немного попахивало мусором. Но уж лучше подышать помойкой, чем тебя задавит мотоцикл.  
— А вот и великолепный я, — гном аккуратно закрыл дверь за собой, придерживая одной рукой внушительный обрез на плече. — Пошли.  
— Лицензия есть? — спросила на ходу Оливия.  
— Обижаешь! — отозвался гном.  
— Угу. Я смотрю, и номера на оружии у тебя спилены.  
— А я вообще предусмотрительный!  
Стражи прошли к другому концу двора. Невысокие круглые фонарики вдоль забора помогали различать дорогу. Гном и Стражи отворили небольшую калитку, от нее петляла узенькая улочка. Высокие многоэтажные дома, казалось, боролись за место, наступая друг на друга, и переулок еле пробивался между ними. Лампы над входами освещали тротуар. Лив вела рукой по шершавой стене, прохладная штукатурка приятно шершавилась под пальцами.  
— Тихо, — гном вдруг остановился и прижал палец ко рту. Лив и сама услышала перестрелку вдалеке. Они постояли несколько минут, напряженно переглядываясь, дожидаясь, пока стихнет пальба.  
— Уже делят, — шепнула Оливия.  
— Или просто сходка банд, — пожал плечами Питер.  
Выстрелы стихли. Подождав еще немного для верности, гном и Стражи пошли вперед, внимательно приглядываясь и прислушиваясь. Они вышли на площадку, вернее, в небольшой внутренний скверик с палисадничком между домами. Пара трупов валялась в центре, от них еще искрило молниями — явно постарался маг.  
— Надо будет сказать городской страже. Какой это адрес? — проговорила Оливия.  
— Не сейчас, дорогая, — покачал головой Варрик. — Сначала мы в гости, а уж потом гулять.  
Внезапно мимо Лив просвистела пуля, позади нее плеснуло кирпичной крошкой. Стражи шарахнулись в стороны, гном мгновенно куда-то испарился. Лив с двойником засели за кустами, отсюда видно было, что в стене осталась внушительная вмятина — это оказалась не пуля, а разряд молнии. Кусочки штукатурки еще искрили мелкими разрядами. Видимо, маг еще не успокоился.  
Варрик обнаружился за мусорными баками поодаль от них. Он смотрел в щель между контейнерами, пытаясь прицелиться в противника. Питер сидел на корточках рядом с ним. Лив мысленно вздохнула с облегчением: все живы. Вдруг Варрик пальнул из обреза. Питер затряс головой, видимо, от грохота заложило уши. У Лив тоже зазвенело в ушах, но она расслышала крик боли.  
Они, пригибаясь, вышли из укрытий, держа пистолеты наготове, но больше никто не пытался нападать на них. Варрик подошел к скамейке, у которой валялся подбитый маг — это оказался кунари. Серый гигант лежал на земле, тяжело дыша — в его груди зияли несколько крупных дырок от дроби Варрика. Кровь, черная в ночной тьме, вытекала, бликуя на свету фонарей. Гигант ворочал головой, цепляясь рогами за траву, его толстые пальцы скребли по земле. Лив прикинула размеры — если бы гигант встал рядом с ней, то ее голова пришлась бы вровень с его грудью. Она поежилась. Даже раненый, кунари внушал страх.  
— Надо вызвать неотложку, — Оливия вынула сотовый.  
— После того, как он пытался нас убить? — спросил Варрик.  
— А если он умрет, мы ничего не сможем узнать, — возразила она.  
— Тоже верно, — качнул головой гном, кладя обрез на плечо.  
— Слушай, а оружие потише ты не мог взять? — спросил Питер, все еще прочищая ухо.  
— Я не предполагал, что его придется использовать. Обычно это тихий путь.  
Оливия позвонила в скорую. Не дожидаясь машины, гном повел их дальше, по другой узкой улочке, где фонари располагались реже и светили тусклей. Лив уже вела рукой по стене не просто так, а чтобы удержаться на ногах. Остаток дороги они преодолели без происшествий, выйдя минут через десять во внутренний двор какого-то кабака. Здесь так же попахивало мусором, но освещение оказалось гораздо хуже, чем у "Висельника", то есть, его совсем не было. Только луна и свет ярких звезд слегка помогали видеть, куда ступали ноги.  
— "Ауринфэйе", — впологолоса сказал Варрик. — Эльфийский клуб. Поосторожней внутри, не надо кичиться своим расизмом.  
— Мы не расисты! — возмутилась Оливия.  
— Да что вы? — съязвил гном и, не дожидаясь ответа, потянул дверь черного хода, пропуская внутрь Серых Стражей.  
Пройдя по короткому коридору, они вывалились на танцпол, оглушительно булькающий дабстепом. Всполохи неона раскрашивали танцоров в кислотно-трупные цвета. Тонкие, изящные, как на подбор, эльфы в светящихся нарядах бесились в такт музыке. Выглядело это красиво, но и несколько пугающе — Лив вспомнился ночной набег гарлоков в последнем Море. Те тоже светились... Лив передернула плечами.  
Она заметила, что в толпе танцуют и люди. По сравнению с эльфами они казались грубее, хотя, если сравнивать с другими человеческими особями, здешние были образцом утонченности. Но красота эльфийских тел, нежная и в то же время прочная, какая-то проволочная, абсолютно затмевала людей. Лив подивилась тому, как ночь меняет восприятие. При свете дневного дня эти существа отнюдь не казались привлекательными — острые уши, серая кожа и странного цвета глаза восхищали только отдельных любителей.  
Тем временем гном, куда-то задевав обрез, велел Стражам подождать и окунулся внутрь толпы, пробивая ее, как небольшой ледокол — волны эльфов расходились вокруг него и снова смыкались, скрывая его из виду. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, затем по толпе снова пошли волны, и Варрик вышел к Стражам, волоча за шкирку тощего эльфа, явно упившегося в хлам. Тот вяло перебирал ногами по полу, нисколько не помогая гному.  
Оказалось, обрез тихо-мирно дожидался хозяина за барной стойкой, которая заканчивалась у прохода, где стояли Питер с Оливиями. Варрик без тени смущения подхватил ружье, словно какую-нибудь сумку, и потащил эльфа обратно в коридор. Бармен вообще не обратил на них внимания, занятый очередью требовательных посетителей.  
Перед самым выходом гном вдруг свернул налево — там оказалась длинная кишка еще одного коридора. Сюда гул от музыки доносился, как из-под воды, слегка потряхивая стены. На плохо беленых стенах мерцали длинные лампы, придававшие помещению шарм городского морга. Пройдя несколько шагов внутрь, Варрик прислонил эльфа к стене. Тот попытался упасть набок, но гном придержал его за шкирку.  
— Он?  
— Вроде он, — с сомнением произнес Питер. — Они для меня все на одно лицо.  
— Расисты, — фыркнул гном. — Пойду пожалуюсь твоему папеньке. Доставайте смартфоны или что там у вас, ищите в базе портрет.  
— А ты что, не различаешь? — поддела Лив. — Ну и кто тут расист?  
— А я его и не знаю лично, — пожал плечами Варрик. — Давайте побыстрее. Мне не улыбается обнаружить, что я выебал не того эльфа.  
Лив фыркнула. Оливия же, вытащив свой сенсорный, рылась в базе, ища профиль Боди. Наконец она поднесла телефон к лицу эльфа. На экране светлели его фото анфас и профиль.  
— О, татуировка на щеке такая же, — заметила Лив. — Должно быть, он.  
— Вот и чудненько, — обрадовался Варрик. — Тогда возвращаем его к жизни.  
Он сильно похлопал эльфа по щекам. Тот, вздрогнув, мутно поглядел на внезапных собеседников.  
— Ох ты ж ептыть, — сморщился он, растирая лицо ладонями. — Ну и сколько я вам должен?  
— Пока нисколько, — любезно ответил Варрик. — Но будешь, если не ответишь на пару вопросов.  
— Каких вопросов? — вяло поинтересовался Боди.  
— Насчет Флемет.  
Боди мгновенно замер, так и держа ладони на щеках.  
— Ага, знаешь, — удовлетворенно кивнул гном. — И ты понимаешь, что тебе грозит, если не ответишь?  
Боди поглядел сквозь пальцы на Серых Стражей. Обе Оливии возвышались над ним, грозно скрестив руки, а Питер, прислонясь плечом к стене, поигрывал ножом. Длинные уши эльфа печально поникли.  
— Что вы хотите знать? — покорно спросил Боди, опуская тонкие руки.  
— Кто тебя нанял? — спросил Варрик.  
— Для чего? — поднял брови эльф.  
Гном звонко заехал ему по уху.  
— Не выпендривайся. Кто заказал тебе вырезать Флемет из янтаря?  
— Я не могу сказать, — страдальчески сморщился Боди. — Меня убьют, если я скажу.  
— А мы убьем тебя, если не скажешь.  
— Я не могу! — вскрикнул эльф.  
Варрик вынул засапожный нож и приставил к горлу Боди.  
— С... Ст... — и тут глаза долийца закатились, изо рта пошла кровавая пена. Варрик сразу отвел лезвие, Оливия схватила эльфа за плечи. Но тело Боди уже свели судороги, пару секунд его потрясло, после чего несчастный как-то просел, словно взрезанный мешок с зерном. На грудь изо рта стекала кровь.  
Оливия пощупала пульс на шее эльфа.  
— Мертв. Видимо, ему поставили блок.  
— Вот засада, и не сказал, и умер, — буркнул Варрик, вкладывая нож обратно за голенище сапога.  
— "Ст", возможно, означает Старк? — предположил Питер.  
— Не факт, — покачал головой Варрик. — Полно всяких фамилий и имен, начинающихся на "ст". И если даже тот самый Старк, то как мы узнаем, верно ли это? Господин заместитель наместника тоже мертв.  
— Но кому бы еще хватило денег, чтобы поставить блок? Такая магия дорого стоит.  
— А зачем Старку вырезать Флемет из янтаря? — спросила Оливия, поднимаясь на ноги. — Ведь драконий медальон был у него в голове, ему только на руку, чтобы ведьма оставалась в янтаре подольше.  
— Ладно. Что нам теперь делать? — поинтересовалась Лив. — Кого еще мы можем потрясти?  
Серые Стражи и гном стояли вокруг мертвого эльфа, размышляя над сложной проблемой. В покойницком свете коридорных ламп лужица крови под телом блестела вызывающе алым, напоминая, что, несмотря на различия между расами и этнические войны, под кожей у всех созданий течет одно и то же. При всех усилиях народов отмежеваться друг от друга, разных обычаях и несовместимости в религиях — смерть сближает. Так смысл быть нетерпимым, смысл отрицать других, непохожих внешне, если кровь у всех — одного и того же алого цвета? И если смерть равна для всех?  
— Я думаю, нам стоит вернуться к Уолтеру и попросить его исследовать амулет тщательней, — предложил Питер. — Может быть, удастся найти еще ниточку?  
— Ладно, только сначала зайдем ко мне, — кивнул Варрик. — Сменю оружие. Что-то мне подсказывает, что дела надо вести потише. Могу, кстати, и вам что-нибудь подобрать.  
***  
— Понимаете ли вы в полной мере, что означает это событие: Флемет стала драконом? — седой ученый смачно куснул пирожок. Стражи переночевали и завтракали прямо в лаборатории, не тратя время на разъезды по домам. За окнами рассветало, солнце окрасило помещение в нежные цвета сакуры, но потом ему надоело, и оно спряталось в облака. Под сводчатыми потолками теплым желтым светились лампы.  
Серые Стражи, подразделение "Грань", собрались вокруг одного из столов. Лив мельком, по профессиональной привычке, рассматривала их. Светловолосая Оливия походила на северянку своей приятной, но суровой красотой. Как-то сразу становилось понятно, что за нежным овалом лица и полными губами кроется сильная воля. Оливия не признавала косметики, поэтому сейчас безбоязненно терла сонные глаза, не опасаясь размазать тушь.  
Рядом с ней сидел Питер Бишоп — сын Уолтера. Первое, что всплывало в голове при звучании слова "Оливия", было "агент ФБР", а вот о Питере сразу думалось "сын". Именно его кровное родство играло главную роль в истории, которая нашумела на всю реальность Лив. Когда-то оба маленьких Питера неизлечимо болели. Уолтер не успел сделать лекарство, и его сын умер. Тогда он выкрал сына своего двойника и вылечил его. От этого события пошли "волны": катаклизмы и странные события в обоих мирах, поменялись судьбы и человеческие решения, а главное — это связало Вселенные настолько плотно, что они смогли обмениваться между собой объектами, людьми или вещами. Питер был сыном Уолтернейта — министра обороны, двойника ученого; оба мужчины обладали совершенным интеллектом и волей. Он унаследовал прекрасные гены и мог бы сам реализоваться в ученом мире или где бы ни пожелал. Но не стал.  
Сам же виновник событий сейчас рассматривал пирожки на блюде, намечая жертву, смахивая в этот момент на хищную птицу, например, орла. Его седые волосы вились волнами, белый халат сидел на нем привычно, как на другом человеке свитер. Вернее, как на Уолтернейте — деловой костюм, если уж сравнивать. Министр обороны носил строгие костюмы, словно родился в них. Пожалуй, по одежде действительно можно узнать характер человека.  
Астрид притулилась рядом с ним, невольно вызывая в памяти образ заботливой наседки. Она добровольно взяла на себя обязанность заботиться об Уолтере, как-то: вовремя его кормить, напоминать, что рабочий день уже закончился, ассистировать в лаборатории, а также хватать за шкирку, если он внезапно рванулся не туда. Последнее, впрочем, никому особо не удавалось, Бишоп-старший с упорством мамонта делал, что ему хотелось. Самое интересное, что в результате Уолтер чувствовал себя прекрасно, не получив ни единой шишки — энциклопедические познания спасали его.  
Варрик, хоть и не состоял в "Грани", все же часто помогал им, и поэтому его пропускали в секретную лабораторию. На проходе из университета к Уолтеру его всегда тщательно обыскивали, чему он страшно возмущался, дескать, "у напарников никогда не краду!" Но служба безопасности даже самой себе не доверяла и не велась ни на какие подкупы. Серые Стражи слишком хорошо знали, что их конец близок из-за скверны в крови. Зараженный человек либо умирал от тяжелой болезни, либо превращался в вервульфа, что приравнивалось к смерти. Поэтому они намного проще относились к материальному миру, и служили не за деньги, а за совесть. Короткий срок жизни побуждал совершить как можно больше полезного обществу. Уолтер нашел противоядие, чтобы отсрочить и уменьшить влияние Зова, теперь он работал над синтетической заменой инициации. Вот еще одна причина, почему ученого так ценили в ордене.  
А Варрик сейчас сидел на специальном высоком табурете рядом с Астрид и перемигивался с мулаткой. Широкие улыбки рыжего гнома заставляли ее краснеть.  
Лив мысленно посадила рядом с собой Чарли Фрэнсиса и Линкольна Ли — напарников по подразделению в родной реальности. Их лица, хоть и воображаемые, тем не менее, немного успокоили ее. Она всегда знала, что может полностью доверять своим товарищам. Вместе они прошли Шестой Мор, с ними случалось столько всего, о чем и рассказать невозможно. Ли и Фрэнсис всегда вытаскивали Лив из передряг, и точно так же поступала с ними она сама.  
"Послушай, Лив, не лезь ты в это дело", — прозвучал голос Чарли. Она почти физически увидела, как темноволосый парень с явными ферелденскими корнями складывает свои черные брови домиком, глядя на нее своим лучшим убеждающим взглядом.  
"Да-да, мы сами справимся, отдыхай, — сказал Линкольн, как всегда, вихрастый и самоуверенный. — Мы с Чарли лучше тебя, признай".  
"Вот еще, — отрубила мысленно Лив. — Это я лучше вас, пусть вы и писаете стоя". Она поймала себя на том, что слегка улыбается. К счастью, никто этого не заметил.  
А тем временем Стражи думали над вопросом Уолтера.  
— Она стала драконом, значит, ее будет очень сложно захватить? — предположила Оливия.  
— Нет! — Уолтер ткнул узловатым перстом в небо. — Хотя и это тоже, но нет! Я не об этом! Прошу вас сначала вспомнить, кто такие Древние Боги?  
— Считается, что это некие магические существа, которые отвратили человечество от Создателя, за что он и заточил их под землю, — ответил Питер после недолгих раскопок в памяти. — Вторая версия говорит, что это маги, слишком много знавшие и осквернившие некий Золотой Град, почему и превратились в порождения тьмы. Некоторые полагают их высшими драконами.  
— Вот именно! — ученый положил пирожок, увлеченный мыслью. — Наука считает, что всего их семь. Шестеро уже убиты в шести прошедших Морах, хвала Создателю, а где последний, еще неизвестно. Что означает "высший дракон"? Это не просто животное, а соединение нескольких могущественных элементов: человека, зверя и Тени. Что такое Тень? Изнанка бытия. Таким образом, они соединяют в себе несочетаемое, материальное и нематериальное, божественное и звериное, добавьте к этому еще и магию. Так? Вам ничего не напоминает?  
— Ты хочешь сказать, что Флемет хочет стать Восьмым Драконом, следовательно, Богом, следовательно, объектом поиска для порождений тьмы, чтобы те сделали ее Архидемоном Мора? — спросила Оливия.  
— Возможно, не она хочет, а ее толкают на этот путь, — уточнил Варрик. — Моры чрезвычайно выгодны некоторым, гм, созданиям. Не хочу называть их людьми.  
— Не может быть! — ужаснулась Астрид.  
— К сожалению, может, — кивнула Лив. — У нас в янтарных экскурсиях дети валом валят на один из экспонатов, на генлока с автоматом в лапах. Карантин пятого Мора, кстати. Наше подразделение столкнулось с ними вживую. Сами они не особо хороши в оружейном деле, не настолько, чтобы сделать огнестрельное такого качества. Кто-то продал им схемы и материалы. У вас ведь Шестой был таким же?  
Стражи ощутимо помрачнели. Варрик, болезненно нахмурившись, потер шею.  
— Хуже, — глухо сказал Питер. — Осталось в живых только двое Серых. Никто не готовился к тому, что у тварей появится огнестрельное. И что советник предаст короля, тоже никто не ожидал.  
— Мы тоже не знали, — тихо сказала Лив. — Но нас было больше.  
Небо на улице заслонилось темными тучами. День и так пасмурил, не в пример вчерашнему сиянию, и сейчас дождь, словно угадав настроение, застучал по окнам лаборатории. Темная кошачья тень притулилась под козырьком. Стражи хмуро молчали, коснувшись запретной темы. Они вспоминали погибших товарищей. Слишком, слишком много боли вылилось в тот Шестой Мор. Лив видела: Динофф, Гершвин, Маунтин, Найда Серая Рука — все они погибли, сражаясь рядом с ней. Генлоки и гарлоки с оружием в руках, косящие своих противников, как траву. Трупы, трупы, бесконечные трупы, и Лив никогда не забудет: дорога, уложенная трупами так плотно, что они образовали собой настил — из человеческих, эльфийских, гномьих, гарлочьих, паучьих тел. Убрать ни у кого не хватило времени, и тяжелая техника шла по этому чудовищному настилу, раскатывая трупы в блины — тонкие кровавые блины. Сидишь на борту танка и видишь — там рука торчит, тут полураздавленная голова. И все они когда-то принадлежали живым — людям, эльфам, неважно. Вчера они ели вместе с тобой из общего котелка, дышали, любили, рассказывали тебе легенды своего народа, а на следующий день — блины на дороге...  
Это Мор. И пусть никто не говорит, что его не было.  
Лив усилием воли подавила комок в горле.  
— Астрид! — вдруг капризно сказал Варрик. — Я так и знал. Мои великолепные волосы на груди и тебя покорили. Ах, женщины, если бы вы знали, как это утомляет...  
Астрид, до слез покраснев, попыталась что-то сказать, но не смогла — сначала глупой шутке хихикнула Лив, потом Питер, и вот все Серые зашлись хохотом, словно выныривая из черного омута к свету. Тяжелая тишина лопнула, мрачные воспоминания рассыпались вдребезги. Да, Мор был, но это не значит, что сейчас жизни нет. Бедствие прошло, и оно будет снова, но пока — пока все цветет и хорошеет, все живет, как должно, так какой же смысл отказываться от радости?  
Атмосфера разрядилась, всем за столом ощутимо полегчало. Довольный Варрик ворковал с Астрид, успокаивая несправедливо обвиненную.  
— Прекрати соблазнять нашу коллегу, — пожурила Оливия. — У тебя уже есть Нора и все твои прекрасные женщины.  
— Кто сказал, что соблазняю? — поднял брови Варрик. — Я просто рассказываю ей о своей Бьянке.  
— Давайте вернемся к делу! — спохватился Уолтер. — Мы говорим о Флемет и ее драконьей сути.  
— Да, — кивнула Оливия, посерьезнев. — Как мы можем ее поймать, пока она не натворила дел?  
— А еще у нас гарлок в городе и конкуренты Старка, — напомнил Питер. — Мне кажется, стоит обсудить приоритеты.  
— Легче всего найти порождение тьмы, ведь мы его чувствуем, — вступила Лив. — В свете новых гипотез похоже на то, что нечисть ищет Флемет, как одного из Древних Богов.  
И словно услышав ее слова, дверь лаборатории открылась. Внутрь ступил Бройлз. Стражи немедленно встали со своих мест.  
— Вольно, — кивнул худощавый Бройлз, оглядывая помещение критически, словно слон посудную лавку перед тем, как ступить в нее. Серые уселись обратно.  
Высокий, под два метра, темнокожий ривейнец явно неудобно чувствовал себя в окружающем хаосе. Корова Джина взмукнула, словно приветствуя гостя. Бройлз покосился на нее — он до сих пор удивлялся ее присутствию в научном отделе, — и аккуратно прошел к столу. Несмотря на большие размеры, атлетически сложенный ривейнец хорошо владел телом и по пути ничего не уронил.  
— Хотите чаю? — спросила Астрид. — Вы неважно выглядите.  
— Да уж конечно, если я только что с совещания. Меня там очень сильно любили, — низко проговорил Бройлз, усаживаясь на свободный стул. — Мне кофе, Астрид, спасибо. Начальники с ума сошли: "Как это мы прозевали гарлока в городе? А если он не один?" Кстати говоря, адресую вопрос вам. Как мы это прозевали?  
Серые виновато молчали, не зная, что ответить. Варрик копался в своем сотовом, весь не при делах. Ривейнец душераздирающе вздохнул.  
— И для чего мы тогда работаем, интересно? — он принял чашку из рук Астрид.  
— Мы уже знаем, как его искать, — рискнула Оливия.  
— Да уж поищите, пожалуйста, — буркнул Бройлз. — Пока что я прикрыл ваши задницы, перевел стрелки на городскую стражу с храмовниками вместе. Но очень хочу надеяться, что этого не повторится.  
— Спасибо, шеф! — нестройно поблагодарили Серые.  
— Не надо спасибо, вы мне его поймайте, замаринуйте голову и принесите. Чтобы было что показывать начальству.  
— Так точно, шеф!  
***  
— У вас нет впечатления, что гарлока подкинули в качестве отвлекающего маневра? — спросил Питер, дожевывая пирожок с яблоком.  
— Очень похоже на то, — согласилась Оливия. — Вместо мага ищем нечисть.  
— А мне кажется, это больше подсказка, чем уловка. Если гипотеза Уолтера верна, то через нечисть мы выйдем на Флемет, — заметила Лив.  
— Варрик, нам будет нужна твоя помощь, — сказал Питер.  
— Да без проблем, ребята, вы же знаете, мне всегда в радость пошариться, где не следует, — гном зубасто улыбнулся, нежно поглаживая изящную рукоять своего автоматического пистолета. — Да еще в хорошей компании.  
— Прекрасно, — кивнула Оливия. — Думаю, стоит начать с дома Старка. Предупреждаю, ордера на обыск у нас нет, при всех стараниях Бройлза.  
— Почему? — удивилась Лив. — Если начальники так настаивают на поимке гарлока, в их интересах дать необходимые бумажки.  
— Дорогой двойник, — сухо ответила Данэм. — При всем уважении, ты плохо понимаешь, насколько наши миры разные. У вас Серых Стражей много, и вас уважают, как часть военной организации. А нас тут мало.  
— И нас не любят, — дополнил Питер.  
— Особенно высшие чины, — закончила Оливия.  
— Что-что вы сказали о разных мирах? — встрял Варрик.  
— О, черт, — Оливия хлопнула себя по лбу. — Я не могу говорить. Это государственная тайна, гном.  
— Поздно, дорогая, — хмыкнул Бишоп-младший. — Да к тому же, наш друг столько навидался с нами, что парой тайн меньше, парой больше, уже не имеет значения.  
— Да-да, выкладывайте, — поддержал Варрик.  
Вся компания сейчас шла к выходу из университетского парка. Морось муторно липла к лицам Стражей, с блестевших скамеек звонко капало на гравий дорожек.  
— Дело в том, что рядом с нашей Вселенной существует другая, — Оливия говорила тихо, чтобы их не услышали посторонние.  
— Когда магичка предсказывает тебе будущее, гноме, — продолжил Питер, — она говорит только о возможном будущем, одном из множества версий. Это множество возникает из-за того, что в любой момент времени перед нами разворачивается бесконечный веер решений. В зависимости от того, что мы выполняем, события текут по-разному, и получаются разные Вселенные. То есть, Оливия здесь и Лив там являются одним и тем же человеком. И все равно они разные, как видишь, потому что различаются жизни и судьбы.  
— И так получилось, — подхватила Лив, — что две наши Вселенные очень похожи и связаны неким мостом. Мы можем сотрудничать в расследованиях. Поэтому я у вас и появилась.  
— А как у вас обстоит дело с магией, Лив? — вроде бы невпопад поинтересовался Варрик. — Лириума много?  
— Лириума у нас хватает, — кивнула она. — И он ничем не отличается от вашего. Поэтому захватить наш рынок тебе не удастся.  
— Да как ты могла подумать?! — возмутился гном. — Да я бы никогда!  
Вся компания уже шагала по мостовым Верхнего Города. Лужи хлюпали под ногами, с деревьев назойлово капало на темя.  
— Сейчас бы очень пригодился маг-телепорт, — возмечтал Питер.— Чтобы даже машину не брать.  
— Увы, таких денег нам не платят, — ответила Оливия. — Но тут все равно недалеко. И университет, и дом Старка находятся в Верхнем Городе. А машину брать мы действительно не будем. Полчаса ходу всего.  
— Возможно, потом придется походить, — заметила Лив. — Скорее всего, нечисть не будет прятаться в Верхнем. Ему лучше в Нижнем, где-нибудь в Клоаке или в Порту. Там, где на него особо смотреть не будут, полно таких же страшных бомжей. Может, все-таки стоит взять машину?  
— Я не хочу оставлять машину в Клоаке, если придется идти туда, — раздраженно возразила Оливия. Варрик понимающе хмыкнул. Его телефон снова звякнул сигналом, и он на ходу принялся копаться в нем, с кем-то живо переписываясь.  
Дом Старка располагался в конце улицы, по которой шли сейчас Стражи. Лив, разглядывая шикарные здания, сравнивала увиденное в Нижнем Городе с тем, что наблюдала сейчас. Ей показалось, что с течением веков социальное расслоение так никуда и не ушло.  
В Верхнем Городе жили богачи и крупные чины, поэтому за районом хорошо ухаживали. Мостовые покрывались серой дорожной плиткой, вода стекала в специальные канавки. Никаких многоярусных дорог и смога — Верхний располагался на склонах холма, и все проветривалось самостоятельно. Машины здесь ездили, конечно, но дорогие и бесшумные. В центре площадей обязательно разбивались приятные палисадники и фонтанчики. В основном все важные здания оставались на своих местах. Если зайти в Церковь, к примеру, то чувствовалось, что этот храм не менялся в течение веков. Суд, Наместник, Городская Стража и прочие органы власти всегда располагались в одном и том же месте. Верхний Город отличался стабильностью и уверенностью в своем положении.  
Пока шли, Лив рассматривала массивные здания с широкими парадными лестницами. На высоких стенах, сложенных из каменных плит, змеилась резьба неглубоких барельефов. Они рассказывали сценки из истории и легенд: Проделки Черного Лиса, Глубинные Тропы гномов, и самое интересное — на одном из домов красовались картины славной истории эльфов. Лив подумалось, что в этом заключалась некая горькая ирония. Эльфы столько лет боролись за признание своих прав, и все равно, до сих пор они селились в эльфинаже, бедном и самом криминальном гетто Нижнего города. До сих пор их неохотно пропускали в университеты и магические Круги. К ним относились на равных лишь на словах, а ответственные должности и большие зарплаты все равно получали другие. Первый маг Орсино — исключение, достигнутое ценой большой крови. До сих пор остроухие считались низшей расой, способной лишь на грязные работы вроде грузчиков и уборщиков. А тут, пожалуйста, барельефы в Верхнем городе с легендами о Четвертом море и эльфе Гараэле, остановившем архидемона Уртемиэля. Не издевательство ли?  
Перед Стражами чинно проехала длинная машина. Дама, сидевшая в ней, окинула пешеходов презрительным взором.  
— Ты бы с нами на этой мороси постояла, фря, не так бы смотрела, — буркнул Варрик, засовывая телефон в карман брюк.  
Стражи хмыкнули в вороты форменных курток. Едва машина миновала их, как Оливия указала на уже знакомую им широкую лестницу с мраморными перилами. На верхней ступени величаво сияла изумрудными глазами черная кошка.  
— В тот раз запах исчез в подвале, — отметила Серая. — План здания говорит, что из подвала есть выход наружу, в задний двор. Предлагаю пойти сразу туда.  
— Здесь довольно высокий забор, — сказала Лив. — Может быть, через дом?  
— Нет, есть проход вне здания, причем без злых псов-мабари, — ответил Варрик. — И отвечаю сразу, Оливия: у меня свои источники.  
— Да знаю я твои источники. Небось, торговал чем-то запрещенным, — беззлобно сказала та.  
— Вольная Марка — страна возможностей, — ухмыльнулся гном. — А высокие господа не прочь этим попользоваться.  
Стражи, следуя за ним, обогнули дом и уперлись в сплошную стену кирпича. Варрик коснулся какого-то блока — часть стены отодвинулась и съехала влево. Образовалась квадратная дыра, высотой до пояса человеку. Серые пролезли внутрь и оказались внутри узкого коридора, образованного рабицей с обеих сторон. Сетку густо увил хмель с девичьим виноградом, нависая над тропкой пышной крышей. Гном прошел за ними, не сгибаясь, и вернул "дверь" на место.  
— Шагайте, чего встали? Только аккуратней, не будите мабари, — понукнул он. — Дальше тропка выведет на помоечный двор.  
— У Старка не дом, а барсучья нора, — тихо проговорил Питер, ступая по дорожке из плит. — Везде какие-то проходы, лазы секретные...  
— Господин заместитель отличался тем, что вел активную общественную жизнь, — гулко, как в театре, шепнул Варрик в хвосте процессии. — Например, шастал по борделям. Доподлинно известно, что его дочка и он сам какое-то время пользовали одного и того же эльфа. Про жену точно не знаю, но поговаривают, что у нее свои забавы.  
— Святой Создатель! — поморщилась Оливия. Лив же фыркнула:  
— Неплохо устроились.  
— Деньги есть, отчего же не порадоваться жизни? — философски вздохнул гном.  
Пройдя совсем немного, они гуськом вышли на замощенный серой плиткой дворик. Вдоль забора, тоже заросшего хмелем, под навесом стояли зеленые контейнеры. Кошки на площадке оторвались от помоев и воззрились на незваных гостей. От гниющего мусора пахло сладковато, от кошачьей мочи несло аммиаком. По коже неприятно продрало знакомым холодком.  
— Ваш Киркволл что-то уж совсем кошачий город, — пробормотала Лив. — У нас их не так много.  
— А что, хвостатые забивают запах нечисти? — обеспокоился Варрик.  
— Уж что-то, а его мы отличим в любом состоянии, — улыбнулся Питер. — Лив, ты тоже чувствуешь?  
— Разумеется, — кивнула она. — И он идет от подвального окошка к люку. Вон он, между контейнерами.  
— А! — обрадовался гном. — Так это вход в катакомбы! Господа! Вам неописуемо повезло, что у вас есть великолепный я. Вы со мной будете, как у Создателя за пазухой!  
Варрик, потянув за поросшее мхом кольцо, поднял тяжелую железную крышку и как можно тише уложил ее на плитку. Кошки брызнули в стороны, недовольно шипя на пришельцев.  
От люка вниз уходила лестница, ее решетчатые ступени блестели в центре, вытертые множеством ног. Ею пользовались, и довольно активно. Стражи по очереди полезли внутрь, первым — гном. Когда Лив уже коснулась ногами пола, она вспомнила, что Старк подмял под себя половину торговли магическим эликсиром. Этот ход явно служил контрабандистам.  
— Варрик, а мы там ни на кого не наткнемся? — спросила Лив, отходя к стене, чтобы не мешать спускающемуся Питеру. Круглую площадку освещал тусклый фонарь. В стенах было два высоких проема, слева и справа от лестницы. Проходы тоже освещались достаточно, чтобы видеть, куда ступаешь. Они хорошо продувались, да так, что по ногам ощутимо сквозило. Соответственно, запах нечисти не ощущался совсем.  
— Нет, — уверенно ответил гном.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
— Старк же умер, — пожал плечами Варрик. — Дом опечатан. Куда везти, в лапы Серым и городской страже? Ну да, мечта контрабандиста.  
— Ты прав, — согласилась она, оглядывая сумрачные своды, выложенные камнем.  
— Но если тебе так хочется впечатлений, — благодушно предложил гном, — то мы по пути минуем костницы. Была когда-нибудь?  
— Нет, — покачала головой Лив. — Ни тут, ни у себя.  
Гном остро глянул, реагируя на очередное упоминание о другой Вселенной.  
— О, это очень интересно, — Питер уже спустился и стоял рядом с ними. Теперь сверху падала тень Оливии. — Это памятник каторжных времен. Как тебе должно быть известно, Киркволл всегда занимался работорговлей. Так вот, пока прогресс не придумал санитарию, гигиену и нормальную медицину, рабы гибли в огромных количествах. И от чумы, и от Моров, и от наводнений.  
— А девать куда-то надо было, вот и скидывали их в катакомбы, — продолжил Варрик. — Да, Оливия, сюда подходи. Тут у нас два хода, налево в порт, направо в Клоаку. Куда надо?  
— Вы что-нибудь чувствуете? — обратилась к ним Оливия. Питер с Лив покачали головой. — Я тоже нет. Давайте подумаем, где нечисти лучше прятаться?  
— Думаю, что в порту, — предположила Лив. — Как-никак, к морю близко, всегда можно смотаться. У вас еще и кунари там сидят, верно я помню? Рядом с ними все боятся ссориться, эти гиганты слишком непредсказуемые и сильные.  
— В Клоаке больше возможностей залечь на дно, — возразила Оливия. — В порту все постоянно движется, и городские стражники маячат почти везде. А Клоака такой район, что там стражника днем с огнем не сыщешь.  
Они враждебно уставились друг на друга.  
— Нужно разделиться, — поспешно сказал Питер. — Два в одну сторону, два в другую. Варрик, я с тобой.  
Оливия изумленно подняла брови.  
— Просто нужно, чтобы в паре работали боец и стрелок для эффективной поддержки друг друга. Лив стреляет превосходно, так же, как Варрик, — объяснил Питер.  
— Да-а? — недоверчиво протянул гном. Но Бишоп-младший уже цапнул его за плечо и повел в правый ход.  
Женщины проводили их удивленными взглядами. Затем, так же синхронно, покосились друг на друга. Оливия поджала губы. Лив тяжело вздохнула:  
— Ну, показывай дорогу.  
Оливия молча пошла в проход, не оглядываясь, следует ли за ней двойник.  
Чем дальше они шли, тем сырее становился воздух. Фонари, хоть и тусклые, давали достаточно света, так что Стражи ни разу не споткнулись. Кое-где женщины проходили мимо тяжелых дверей, обитых нержавейкой. Старк заботился о своих поставщиках: примерно через полчаса Серые наткнулись на нишу, где стояли несколько скамеек и стол. В стеклянном шкафчике находились сухпайки и запасные фонарики в непромокаемых пакетах, и даже чайник с походным примусом.  
— Странно, и ведь не сперли, — заметила Лив.  
— У контрабандистов свой кодекс, как у охотников, — не оборачиваясь, холодно ответила Оливия. — Всегда должно быть общее место, вроде лесных избушек, где каждый может бесплатно перекусить и отдохнуть. И каждый ухаживает за этим местом.  
Лив скорчила рожицу за ее спиной, передразнивая зануду.  
Еще через полчаса они наконец вышли к такой же круглой площадке. Здесь на стене прикрепили аналогичную лестницу. Первой поднялась Оливия. Она придержала крышку, пока вылезала Лив. Вместе они бесшумно вернули тяжелое железо на место и, выпрямившись, обнаружили, что находятся в какой-то технической подсобке: стеллажи, детали от механизмов и груда ветоши. Страшно воняло машинным маслом и тухлыми водорослями.  
— Судя по запаху, мы на месте, — хмыкнула Лив.  
Оливия молча открыла дверь подсобки и вышла наружу. Лив спустилась из подсобки, оказавшейся бытовкой, на огромную бетонную пристань. Насколько большая, определить не удавалось, потому что огромные грузовые контейнеры стояли повсюду, друг на друге и, на первый взгляд, беспорядочно. Металлические шкафы в два человеческих роста образовывали собой стены, между ними разъезжали погрузчики. Все это грохотало, лязгало, остро пахло бензином и вопило прокуренными голосами на манер: "Куда прешь?! Левее давай!" или "Пааааааднимай!!!"  
Характерный шум порта. Но в него вливался звук, обычно этому месту несвойственный — яростный вой многих кошачьих глоток.  
Вдруг в Оливию чуть не врезался какой-то колобок — он в спешке выбежал из-за угла, не видя Стражей. Судя по оранжевой робе, работник порта. Лив, схватив двойника за локоть, удержала Серую от падения. Гном поднял каску со лба и воззрился на женщин, вернее, на их форменные нашивки на одежде.  
— Бог ты мой, ну наконец-то! — всплеснул он мощными руками. — Вас-то мы и ждем! Я здешний мастер! За мной!  
— Что случилось? — спросила Оливия, еле поспевая за гномом, хоть и коротконогим, но очень быстрым.  
— Кошки! — завопил мастер. — Чертовы кошки случились! Облепили склад! Воют! Гадят! Не дают работать! Что за притча!  
Через пять минут и сколько-то хитрых поворотов между контейнерами Стражи выбежали к складу. Это оказалось старое здание, чудом уцелевшее после наводнений и Моров, невысокое и сложенное из камня. Высокие соседи из современного сайдинга теснили его боками.  
— Вот! Полюбуйтесь! — гном яростно ткнул пальцем воздух.  
Уши закладывало от беспрестанного кошачьего воя. Если судить только по звукам, создавалось ощущение, что все кошки, какие только были в Киркволле, собрались здесь на мартовскую свадьбу. Но взгляд показывал иную картину: зверьки осаждали склад, словно крепость. Периодически слышались пистолетные выстрелы, и из открытых ворот вылетали пара-тройка кошек, словно подброшенные. Тут же вместо них внутрь склада устремлялись новые. Животные карабкались по стенам, влезали в окна, на многих была кровь.  
Портовые работники собрались вокруг, как на цирковое представление.  
У Лив внезапно потемнело в глазах, отвратительный холод продернул позвоночник: нечисть. Реальность затуманилась, на нее наложилось изображение огромного красного дракона. Исполин плевался огнем и судорожно бил крыльями, пытаясь вырваться из портового сооружения, но что-то удерживало его. Вокруг него суетились уродливые черные фигурки — непропорциональные, клыкастые порождения Тьмы. Иногда они лапали дракона, и тогда гиганта всего передергивало, он начинал биться сильнее. Но по хаотичным движениям, по тому, как зверь замирал временами, Лив видела, что он устает и готов сдаться. Вокруг порождений Тьмы мелькали какие-то полупрозрачные языки пламени, отвлекавшие тварей от дракона. На мгновение пламя складывалось в другого дракона, и нечисть запиналась на ходу, словно не понимая, что делать и к кому кидаться. Пламя распадалось на куски, и твари снова пытались тушить его — в этот момент из склада вылетали кошки.  
— Серые! Эй, Серые! Да что с вами такое!  
Лив зажмурилась и мысленно представила себя в темном омуте: темно-серые воды, водоросли в ногах, удушье — затем сильно рванулась и тут же выскочила к свету. Открыв глаза, она обнаружила, что морок исчез, и что она, кашляя, лежит на бетоне. Испуганный мастер тряс ее за плечи.  
— Перестаньте, со мной все нормально! — попросила Лив. Гном недоверчиво выпустил ее. — Оливия!  
Ее двойник, мучнисто побледнев и прерывисто дыша, опиралась на стенку контейнера. Лив, вскочив на ноги, в два шага оказалась рядом с ней. Крепко обняв Оливию, Лив заорала ей в ухо:  
— Оливия! Ты в омуте! Плыви! Вверх! Вверх!  
Судорожно хватанув воздуху, словно выплывая, Оливия открыла глаза и тоже закашлялась.  
— Не ори, в ушах звенит, — пробормотала она. Лив с облегчением выдохнула.  
— Это был Зов, ты поняла?  
— Да. Уолтер прав. Дракон там. И прямо сейчас нечисть превращает его в архидемона.  
Серые посмотрели друг на друга расширенными глазами.  
— Это будет Мор, — выдохнула Лив.  
— Да, если сидеть сложа руки, — процедила Оливия. — Звони Питеру. Пусть они с Варриком скорее бегут сюда. А я позвоню капитану стражи.  
— А нам что? — воскликнул гном в оранжевой робе, все это время стоявший рядом с ними.  
— У вас оружие есть?  
— Есть!  
— Тогда вооружайтесь и вставайте сюда! Может пригодиться ваша помощь.  
Гном тут же кинулся к работникам и чуть ли не пинками разогнал кого куда. За минуту площадь перед складом очистилась, оставив кошек и Стражей одних.  
Лив дозвонилась до Питера быстрее, чем Оливия до стражников. Почти сразу же после разговора в центре бетонной площадки сильно затрещало и блеснуло синим. В клубах дыма появились Бишоп-младший с Варриком. Они тут же кинулись к женщинам. Питер приобнял Оливию, заботливо ощупывая ее лоб.  
— Со мной все в порядке! — огрызнулась та.  
— Что-то не похо... — и тут же Питер побледнел и зашатался, закатывая глаза.  
— Чертов Зов! — воскликнула Лив, теперь подхватывая его.  
Оливия схватила Бишопа за руки и точно так же закричала про омут. Минуту спустя Питер "вынырнул".  
— Городская стража уже бежит сюда, — торопливо сказала Оливия. — Ты теперь в курсе дела.  
— Да, — кивнул Питер, уже уверенно стоя на ногах. — Надо срочно в склад, пока нечисть не...  
— Мы готовы!  
Серые обернулись и обнаружили, что вокруг площадки собрались, похоже, все рабочие порта. Подтянутые и с животиками, с пистолетами и ломами в руках, кто-то даже с магическими посохами — все стояли плечом к плечу, готовые к встрече с угрозой. Страха не ощущалось, в глазах светилась только угрюмая решимость. Гном в оранжевой робе стоял перед Стражами, гордо держа в лапах обрез, очень похожий на Варриковский.  
— Послушай, — обратилась к нему Оливия. — На складе сейчас творится нечто очень нехорошее...  
— Архидемон, — кратко сказал мастер.  
— Точно, — не стала отрицать она. — Мы вызвали городскую стражу. Вы вместе с ними должны будете окружить эту площадь и стоять намертво. Мы же пойдем внутрь склада. Вы будете нашей последней поддержкой.  
— Так точно, — по-военному кивнул гном, развернулся и пошел к своим.  
— Вот ведь люди, — восхитилась Лив.  
— Портовые много чего повидали в жизни, — заметил Варрик. — Их так просто не напугаешь.  
— Так, теперь о нас, — перехватила разговор Оливия. — Первый вопрос: надо как-то пробраться через кошек. Второй вопрос: что мы будем делать, когда окажемся внутри?  
— Через кошек просто пробегаем. Но там не только архидемон, но и порождения тьмы, — напомнил Питер.  
— Тогда так, — решила Оливия. — Вместе вбегаем, рассыпаемся, прячемся за первое, что найдем, чтобы дракон не сжег нас. Или хотя бы не сразу сжег. Дальше определимся. Согласны?  
Серые молча кивнули. Огибая и перешагивая кошек, они подошли к двери с пистолетами наготове. Питер взялся за ручку. Оливия скомандовала:  
— Три, два, один, пошел!  
Бишоп рванул дверь и метнулся внутрь. Лив последовала за ним — перескочив порог, она тут же прыгнула к большим бочкам, которые стояли по обе стороны от входа. Рядом с ней встал на одно колено Варрик, а Оливия оказалась с Питером. Они тоже пригибались за бочками.  
Лив пыталась оценить ситуацию сквозь щели между бочками. Кошки бесновались в плотном кольце вокруг пяти гарлоков. Мелкие вроде бы животные, но их было много, и они наседали на нечисть, мешая той пробиться к чему-то вроде гроба. Саркофаг или просто длинный ящик скрывался под тельцами кошек, зверьки обсели его, как мухи мед. Они выли, шипели и явно не собирались отдавать свое сокровище. Камуфляж на гарлоках уже сверкал дырками. Нечистые громко матерились и упорно отбрасывали кошек в стороны, иногда паля из пистолетов. По ним уже текла кровь от бесчисленных царапин и укусов. За их спинами лежали кучки мертвых животных.  
Стражи переглянулись. Оливия молча кивнула: "Начинаем!"  
Лив аккуратно прицелилась в одного из гарлоков и выстрелила ему в затылок. Тот рухнул подрубленным деревом. Следом еще трое так же аккуратно влепились мордами в пол. Остался один, и от испуга он завертелся, беспорядочно паля во все стороны. Лив, прищурившись, выстрелила ему в грудь. Последний гарлок рухнул на грязный гравий.  
Серые не спешили подниматься на ноги, следя за кошками. Те, немного пошипев и помяукав, сбились в одну плотную стаю. Красная вспышка ударила по глазам; когда Лив проморгалась, она увидела, что кошки исчезли, а на глыбе янтаря сидела, цепляясь за края, нагая женщина, вся в крови и грязи. Вокруг нее закружилось синее облако магического восстановления. Ее растрепанные волосы сияли серебром. Из рассеченной брови текла кровь, заливая щеку, да и вообще на ней живого места не осталось. А глыба янтаря — то, что обороняли кошки от гарлоков. Внутри нее чернел неясный силуэт.  
Лив только сейчас заметила у себя под коленями красный кожаный костюм. Он явно принадлежал женщине. Лив посмотрела на Оливию с Питером и показала на одежду, потом на мага. "Я пойду к ней". Питер нахмурился, а Оливия, подумав, кивнула.  
Лив, засунув пистолет в кобуру, сгребла костюм и вышла из-за бочек. Женщина, казалось, не заметила ее, занятая самолечением. Лив медленно подошла к ней, перекинув костюм через правый локоть, растопырив пустую ладонь, а левую руку держала поднятой, показывая, что ни в кого не целится. Она не хотела вызывать у мага лишних подозрений.  
Между ними осталась пара шагов. Оказалось, что женщина следила за ней из-под ресниц. Ее пальцы чуть шевельнулись, и тут же Лив почувствовала, что словно вляпалась в деготь. Она не могла двинуться с места. Но горло ее было свободно. Женщина тяжело сползла с янтарной глыбы и забрала костюм у Лив. Потеки крови и грязи уже исчезли, и теперь ничто не мешало разглядеть, насколько хороша фигура: плоский живот без складок, крутые бедра и упругие груди. Кожа, впрочем, не отличалась гладкостью, отдавая дань возрасту — или пожеланиям хозяйки. Без сомнения, она могла бы сделать себе фарфоровую кожу при желании, но, видимо, решила иначе.  
— Здравствуй, Флемет.  
— Ну, привет, — хмыкнула женщина, натягивая кожаные облегающие штаны. — Спасибо.  
— Пожалуйста.  
Флемет полностью оделась и снова уселась на янтарь.  
— Ну и?  
— Я Серый Страж, удостоверение лежит в кармане куртки, — начала Лив.  
— Неправильно. Не "я", а "мы". Твои друзья за бочками. Как ты понимаешь, они тоже не могут двинуться, — спокойно сказала Флемет. — Начни не с удостоверений. Начни с того, что вам надо.  
Взгляд серых, почти белых глаз мага прошивал словно насквозь. Лив поняла, что лучше говорить все начистоту.  
— Вы.  
— Зачем? — сухо спросила Флемет.  
— Мы расследуем несколько дел, которые относятся к вам.  
— Каким образом?  
— Исчезновение вашего двойника из карантина в этой вселенной, убийство заместителя главы Киркволла, появление нечисти в городе.  
— "В этой вселенной"? Так мы землячки, — кивнула Флемет. Лив осознала, что прокололась, и прикусила язык.  
Маг немного подумала, щурясь на Стража. "Гусиные лапки" у глаз стали резче и глубже. От противного магического паралича у Лив немело тело, в ногах начало покалывать, словно она их отсидела.  
— Я подозреваю, что вы сидите на своем двойнике, — сказала Страж. — Этот янтарь очень похож на тот, что в местном карантине.  
— Да, это так.  
— И думаю, что вы вряд ли отдадите ее нам.  
— Совершенно верно, — сухо ответила Флемет. Лив немного подумала, соображая, с какого конца зайти лучше.  
— Сознаете ли вы, в каком опасном положении находитесь? Нечисть охотится на вас, желая превратить в Архидемона...  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто это плохо.  
— Тогда почему вы так упорно только что сопротивлялись им?  
Флемет слегка улыбнулась.  
— Молчите? Мы могли бы помочь вам, — намекнула Лив.  
— Медальон.  
— Какой?  
— Не придуривайся. Отдай медальон мне. Тогда я помогу вам с гарлоками.  
— Мне казалось, это вам нужна помощь...  
Флемет подняла бровь, и тут же Лив начала задыхаться. Невидимая железная рука схватила ее за горло, больно вдавливая трахею. Она чувствовала, как глаза наливаются кровью, и дергалась изо всех сил, но не могла шевельнуть даже пальцем, словно ее саму заковали в янтарь. Когда через несколько страшных мгновений в глазах у нее начало темнеть, ведьма отпустила горло. Лив закашлялась, жадно вдыхая живительный воздух.  
— Серьезно? Мне нужна помощь?  
— Что-то вы не выглядели такой уверенной, когда дрались с пятью несчастными гарлоками, — просипела Лив и тут же прикусила себе язык. Вот сейчас-то Флемет сотрет ее с лица земли.  
Но вместо этого ведьма расхохоталась.  
— Даже угроза придушить не останавливает твой язык, — промолвила она. — Смелая девчонка. Ладно, ты права. Я не могу позволить им прикоснуться ко мне, иначе превращусь в негодного Архидемона. А их слишком много. Вот и приходится раскалываться на кусочки и превращаться в кошек, потому что в теле кошек они не чувствуют меня. А раздробленной я не могу использовать все ресурсы. Чего уж тут скрывать.  
Лив молча дожидалась следующей фразы, не рискуя прерывать ее.  
— В общем, отдайте мне медальон, и мы будем сотрудничать.  
— А что насчет Старка? Убитого заместителя наместника? Вы же были в его доме?  
Флемет опасно прищурилась.  
— Да, была...  
— Но не вы его убили, верно?  
— Верно.  
— Так кто же? — теперь прищурилась Лив.  
— Дайте медальон, и я скажу.  
Данэм вздохнула. Разговор зашел в тупик.  
— Я должна посоветоваться с коллегами.  
— Да пожалуйста, — пожала плечами Флемет.  
Лив ощутила, что может двигаться. Коллеги осторожно подошли к ней, встав перед Флемет. Варрик по-прежнему прятался за бочками, и Лив подозревала, что его оружие направлено на ведьму.  
Но едва Питер раскрыл рот, как снаружи послышались дикие вопли, топот, и через секунду ворота склада треснули и свалились под напором портовых рабочих. Лив заметила, как Варрик тараканом сиганул прочь с дороги. Толпа с ревом двинула к ним, целя дробовиками, пистолетами и посохами во Флемет — а значит, и в Стражей.  
— Стойте! — закричала Лив. Флемет помогла ей, что-то прошептав и взмахнув руками — рабочие тут же замерли на месте, как совсем недавно Стражи. Сразу все. Мгновенно. Лив поежилась от мысли, сколько же силы внутри ведьмы.  
— Мы арестовываем этого мага и забираем этот янтарь для дальнейшего расследования! — громко сказала она, обращаясь к уже знакомому гному-мастеру.  
— А, ну то есть, никто не собирается превращаться в архидемона? — уточнил гном. — Все в порядке?  
— Да, — кивнула Лив, стараясь выглядеть убедительно.  
— Ну, хорошо, — мастер подозрительно покосился на Флемет. — Народ! Стоим спокойно все! Кто выстрелит или шмальнет посохом, я тому башку отрежу лично! Отпусти нас, ведьма. Мы тебя не тронем, раз Серые тебя забирают.  
Лив взмолилась, чтобы та не вздумала язвить, и Флемет, похоже, услышала молитвы. Она щелкнула пальцами, и рабочие вмиг отмерли. Кто-то плюхнулся на землю, не удержавшись на ногах, но в целом все стояли спокойно. Лив надела на магичку специальные наручники с лириумом, Стражи окружили ее конвойным эскортом, и они пошли прочь из склада. Глыба янтаря парила за ними, поддерживаемая усилиями Флемет. Портовые провожали их хмурыми взглядами. Лив, задержавшись, сказала прорабу:  
— Спасибо вам огромное.  
— Да мы чо, мы ж ничо не сделали. Это вам спасибо, кошек убрали, теперь можно работать, — хмыкнул гном.  
Когда Стражи вышли наружу, за их спинами тут же полетели пронзительные вопли:  
— А ты чо стоишь, раззява? На ведьму залип, что ли? Поднимай жопу, топай работать! У нас три корабля у причала неразгруженные, ну! Вперед!  
— Заметила, что ни храмовники, ни стражники так и не явились? — шепнула Лив, идя рядом с Оливией. Та мрачно кивнула.  
***  
— Вы уж извините, что мы разговариваем в тюрьме, но на данный момент это лучшее место для вас, Флемет.  
— О, конечно, — с сарказмом ответила ведьма, устраиваясь на койке. — Спасибо, что хоть матрац чистый выдали.  
— Пожалуйста, — ответила Лив.  
— А наручники?  
— Извините, но вы очень опасный партнер, — покачала головой Лив. — Хочу сказать, что в вашей камере проведено отопление, вы не замерзнете ночью. Наши ученые разработали прекрасную систему защиты вокруг нее, никакая нечисть до вас не доберется. На столике, как вы видите, есть вода и еда. Вилку и нож мы, к сожалению, не можем дать, сами понимаете. Но думаю, вы справитесь, суши легко есть руками. Отдыхайте.  
И, закрыв за собой толстую стальную дверь, повернулась к Оливии и Питеру, которые стояли рядом. Они молча пошли по короткому коридору, которая соединяла лабораторию Уолтера и одиночную камеру. Эту мини-тюрьму сделали специально для опасных узников, вроде Флемет. Бишоп навесил вокруг ее стен столько степеней защиты, как магических, так и технических, сколько не было ни в одной из тюрем всего материка.  
Стражи зашли в лабораторию, где Уолтер уже рассматривал глыбу янтаря. Астрид взмахом руки позвала их к обеденному столу, который находился в кухонном закутке.  
— Я так понимаю, — сказал ученый вместо приветствия, идя вместе с ними к Астрид, — что медальон способен извлечь эту Флемет из карантина.  
— Похоже на то, — кивнула Лив. Все расселись за столом и принялись поглощать еду. Варрик снова подмигивал Астрид.  
— Судя по тому, что мы услышали на складе, — сказала Оливия, прожевав кусок пиццы, — ведьме не хочется становиться архидемоном. Видимо, в доме Старка была именно она, ты права, Лив. И она пыталась защитить носителя медальона от посягательств. К сожалению, не вышло. Кто же подослал убийц?  
Тут зазвонил ее сотовый.  
— Кунари сбежал из больницы, — сказала она через минуту, положив телефон на стол.  
— Какой кунари? — поинтересовалась Астрид.  
— Тот, который в нас стрелял. Варрик его свалил из обреза, мы вызвали скорую. И вот она, благодарность.  
— Похоже, что он связан со Старком или чем-то еще криминальным, иначе не ударился бы в бега, — предположил Питер, беря новый кусок пиццы.  
— А ведь мы так и не успели его допросить, — покачала головой Оливия.  
— Надо его найти, — воодушевился Варрик.  
— Каким образом?  
— Это как раз легко, — гордо сказал Уолтер. — Есть у меня одна штука...  
Так что где-то через полчаса Стражи уже шагали по улицам. Оливия держала в руках нечто вроде навороченного компаса. Ученый пообещал, что он выведет их на кунари. Оставалось надеяться, что он не ошибся.  
День уже давно перешагнул за половину, морось и не думала прекращаться. Компас указывал в направлении порта. Было бы логично, если сбежавший маг прятался среди своих соотечественников, которые жили своей общиной в порту. Хоть великанов там насчитывалось не очень много, но каждый из них стоил десятка людей. Двухметровые рогатые исполины — не те, с кем хотелось ссориться. Стражи обдумывали на ходу, как бы с ними договориться. Варрик ехидно комментировал их идеи, не оставляя камня на камне.  
Но когда они вошли на территорию порта, на сей раз через наземные ворота, а не через контрабандный ход Старка, и подошли к воротам общины кунари, то обнаружили, что компас указывал совсем на другое место. Подчиняясь его указаниям, Стражи вышли на пирс. Лив подняла голову и различила в туманной мороси очертания Казематов.  
— Храмовники? — удивился Питер.  
— Хей, вы снова тут? — давешний мастер подскочил к ним. — Чего такое?  
— Да ищем одного кунари...  
— Хм, — почесал гном в затылке. — Ну, ежели вам нужен такой маг с бинтами на груди, то мы видели, как его повезли в Казематы. Тока я вам ничего не говорил!  
— Спасибо, дружище, — тепло сказал Варрик. — Наша семья этого не забудет.  
— Ага, — кивнул прораб. — Это самое, давай-ка переговорим...  
Они отошли к контейнеру невдалеке и о чем-то зашептались.  
— Ну и что, плыть в Казематы? — спросил Питер. — Что-то я сомневаюсь, что нас там хорошо встретят. Учитывая, что они не явились к тому складу, я начинаю подозревать нехорошее.  
— А также то, что Барксдейл давно и хорошо общается с Мередит... — добавила Оливия.  
— Плохо дело, — вздохнула Лив. — Может, оставить его в покое?  
— Нет, — покачала головой Оливия. — Флемет мы не расколем, просто не хватит ни магии, ни техники. Боди умер. С гарлоками, понятно, мы не поговорим. Остается только кунари.  
— Может быть, попросить Бройлза? Пусть он пообщается с храмовниками, — предложил Питер.  
— А когда кунари "сбежал"? — спросила Лив. — Когда тебе позвонили из больницы? Часа два назад?  
— Угу, и храмовники, если они в деле, наверняка уже успели подготовиться к встрече, — кивнула Оливия. — Да. Давайте сначала попробуем с Бройлзом.  
***  
Попробовать с Бройлзом не получилось. Потому что на середине обратного пути их вызвонила Астрид и сказала, что Уолтер лежит в беспамятстве, сама она ранена, а ведьма исчезла. Естественно, медальон испарился вместе с ней.  
Пришлось Стражам истратить еще один дорогой телепорт, чтобы мгновенно добраться до Университета. Астрид лежала в отключке на столе лаборатории, и дежурный маг скорой помощи уже срочно наращивал ей кусок мяса, вырванный из живота. С Уолтером оказалось все в порядке, только шишка на лбу.  
— Интересно, что убивать она не стала, — подумала вслух Оливия. — А казалось бы. Не любит лишних жертв?  
— Или мы ей так понравились?  
— Ну да, Лив, за твои рыжие волосы и мои красивые глаза, — съязвила Оливия. — Ладно, коллеги. Перед нами стоят две задачи, которые желательно решить одновременно. Но поскольку порваться безболезненно вряд ли выйдет, мы можем сосредоточиться только на одной. Догнать Флемет или найти кунари. Я думаю, что нужно в первую очередь достать ведьму. Как вы думаете?  
— Да, я тоже так считаю, — ответила Лив. Питер согласно кивнул, Варрик зловеще ухмыльнулся.  
— Тогда, Питер, настрой этот "компас" на поиск Флемет.  
Бишоп-младший немного покопался в приборе, вертя различные ручки настроек по бокам круглого циферблата.  
— Готово.  
Компас вывел их обратно в противную морось, прогнал по парку Университета, затем отправил их в Верхний город. И в конце концов привел к нужному месту.  
— Опять Старк? — удивился Питер.  
Стражи и Варрик стояли перед домом заместителя, словно и не уходили никуда. На сей раз черной кошки на крыльце не было. Гном толкнул знакомую уже калитку — та была открыта.  
Серые, переглянувшись, быстро пробежали по зеленому коридору во внутренний дворик. Дернулись было к люку контрабандного хода, но компас развернул их к дому. В этот же момент оттуда донесся пронзительный женский крик.  
Питер выбил окно подвала и скользнул вниз, следом за ним поскакали остальные. Лив приземлилась на хрупнувшие под ботинками осколки и с места в карьер понеслась из подвала по лестнице — в коридор, из коридора — в анфиладу залов, оттуда — в тот кабинет, где убили Старка.  
Флемет стояла на коленях в центре комнаты и душила какую-то богато одетую даму. Лицо жертвы начало синеть, ее руки судорожно вцепились в ладони ведьмы. Лив вспомнила, что недавно дама проезжала мимо них в дорогой машине, Варрик еще смешно обозвал ее "фря".  
Питер молча метнул заклинание на ведьму, та отмахнулась — Стражи отскочили от тугой волны воздуха. За их спинами треснула стена в коридоре, словно туда врезалось пушечное ядро. Варрик прокатился колобком в угол комнаты, наставив автоматический пистолет на Флемет. Обе Оливии вытащили пистолеты. Лив встала на одно колено, чтобы не мешать своему двойнику. Флемет замерла, мрачно глядя на них, по-прежнему держа руки на горле несчастной. Ее серебряные волосы сверкали в полумраке комнаты.  
— Флемет, отпустите ее. Она невинная гражданка.  
— Невинная, как же, — хмыкнула ведьма. — Это Стелла, любовница Барксдейла. А также Старка. Это она придумала вырезать моего двойника из янтаря, вытащить медальон из Старка и превратить ее в архидемона. Да вот только, на ее беду, появилась я.  
— Доказательства? — спросила Оливия.  
— Никаких, — выплюнула Флемет. — Потому что я ее сейчас убью!  
Лив тут же выстрелила — но пуля только впилась в стену, выбив щепки. Флемет словно пошла помехами, то исчезая, то проявляясь, но ладони ее держали горло женщины твердо, словно скряга золото.  
Серые ломанулись внутрь комнаты. Лив схватила руки ведьмы, Оливия и Питер синхронно хекнули и вдарили мощной магической волной по Флемет. В эту же секунду Варрик угадал момент и надавил на спусковой крючок. Пули прошили ведьму, проявившуюся под чарами Стражей. Она упала, а дама тут же отползла к противоположной стене.  
— Идиоты! — захрипела Флемет.  
— Куда?! — завопил Варрик. Стелла, оказывается, поднялась на ноги и метнулась прочь из комнаты. Лив вместе с гномом бросилась за ней. Петляя по запутанным коридорам, то и дело теряя ее из виду, они вдруг выскочили в какое-то подземелье. Двери хлопнули за спиной, фонари на стенах вспыхнули, а решетки упали перед ними, отрезая путь дальше. Стелла улепетывала по длинному каменному коридору прочь.  
Лив и Варрик, переглянувшись, кивнули и выстрелили женщине в ноги. Та запнулась и с размаху упала на пол.  
— Су-уки-и! — застонала она, хватаясь за простреленные лодыжки.  
— Сама такая, — хмыкнула Лив.  
— Вы здесь умрете вместе со мной! — зашипела Стелла, корчась от боли.  
— Так, значит, это правда?  
— Не скажу я ничего!  
Она принялась подтягиваться на руках, пытаясь уползти от них хоть так. Лив и Варрик снова переглянулись, аккуратно прицелились и синхронно выпалили в руки Стеллы. Естественно, оба попали в цель. Гулкий коридор огласился яростными воплями боли. Эхо здесь оказалось замечательное.

***  
Умереть вместе им, конечно, было не суждено. Варрик даже не успел покурить сигару. Через минут пять за дверями подземелья что-то негромко рвануло, и тяжелые створки ударили в стены. Зайдя внутрь, Питер перерезал и отогнул прутья решетки с помощью магического резака.  
— Флемет? — спросила Лив.  
— Исчезла, — бросила Оливия на ходу.

Оказалось, что исчезла и глыба янтаря.  
Оказалось, что все действительно подстроила Стелла.  
Оказалось, что Стражам новый наместник присудил по медали и внушительной денежной награде. Не обошли и Лив, как "специалиста со стороны".  
— Честно говоря, не понимаю я, за что нам вручили эти брошки, — недовольно сказала Оливия, когда они всей компанией сидели в "Висельнике", в покоях Варрика. — Ведь обе Флемет удрали. Стеллу нам они же и вручили практически. А нелегальным лириумом занимаются другие торгаши. Коллеги, вам не кажется, что мы проиграли?  
— Да ладно, Оливия, расслабься, — фыркнула Лив. — Бери, что дают, пока дают. А что работа осталась, так и хорошо, не уволят.  
Оливия прожгла ее недовольным взглядом. Питер и Варрик, притворно вздохнув, отсалютовали друг другу кружками пива.  
— Нам тут фотосессию предложили. В исторических костюмах, — улыбнулся гном. — Без меня никуда, поняли?  
— Да уж как без тебя, — фыркнула Оливия.  
А солнце медленно спускалось за горизонт, уходя за пятку континента, за просторы Ферелдена и восточных пустынь. Если бы Стражи выглянули из окна «Висельника», они бы увидели, как на небе затягивалась черная пробоина — щель между двумя мирами.  
Во вселенной Лив тревога завывала о бреши четвертого уровня.  
В этой вселенной зазвонил телефон Оливии.  
— Слушаю. Да, сэр.


End file.
